Dont forget to Remember me
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Sequal to "All she ever wanted". Blair is back and brought her baby with her. The only issue that seems to be is, Chuck still doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

Another morning in France. This place was almost smothering her.

She'd stayed with her father up until she had her baby. God, how long ago was that? Seems like an eternity.

It was just eight short months ago though. Just eight short months since she had given birth to her baby. Serena had came over, tugging Nate along with her, when it was time for Blair to give birth. Nate accidentally let it slip that Chuck was starting to recover, remembering small things.

It made Blair's heart swell yes, but it also hurt her so much more. He was remembering small things, things Jack was telling him had happened.

Her mind was numb through most of the delivery. She could see Serena at her side. Holding her hand and smiling, telling her she was doing great. Nate being excused at this part of the visit. Finally, six hours later, her son entered the world.

"Ch-ch-" Blair's mind was so numb she couldn't even say what she wanted to name her baby. _Charlie Henry Waldorf._

Thank God her and Serena had talked about for hours beforehand.

That left her here now. Lying in her own bed in the apartment she had bought just weeks after giving birth. As much as she loved her father and Roman, she couldn't take their obsession with Charlie.

A sudden cry from Charlie made her eyes fully open. She instantly threw her covers back and moved over to his crib.

Her beautiful son. He was just like a small squished down version of his father. Which while looking at him hard, but worth it. She wanted Chuck to be here, but with Charlie she was okay. It didn't hurt as much to wake-up when she knew she would get to see him.

She picked up Charlie and began bouncing him up and down.

"Shh, my little man, its okay. Mommy is here." She cooed at him.

For some reason, Charlie had a deadly fear of being alone. He refused to go to sleep alone and if he woke-up alone there wouldn't be peace until he was in Blair's arms. Not that Blair minded, watching him relaxed her.

She scooted back over to her bed and laid down with Charlie on her chest. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep. Leaving Blair awake to marvel at his angelic face.

Normally she wouldn't reflect back on her past this much. As far as she was concerned her life began with the birth of Charlie. But in two days she was going back. For the first time in over a year she was going home. Her year was spent, it was time for her to go back and attend Yale. Not to mention Serena had been chewing her ear off about how she never got to see her god-son. Blair told her to have kids of her own, to which she replied: "Why would I do that when I have Charlie?".

"In two days, our whole world is gonna be turned inside out and upside down." She kissed Charlie's hair, and then sighed heavily.

-xx-

"Oh my God! I've missed you so much!" Serena was there to greet her and Charlie when they exited the helicopter. Instantly tearing Charlie from Blair's arms.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Blair commented sarcastically looking at Serena.

"Aw, B, I missed you too, but its so hard to focus with this little man in the area." Serena chimed smiling down at Charlie.

"I know. You should try working with him around. Demanding attention and throwing things," Blair looked her Charlie, whose eyes were sparkling up at Serena, "but momma wouldn't have it any other way."

"Poor little Char. Did mean old momma keep you locked away in France from me? Did you miss me? I missed you." Serena cooed, Charlie laughed in response and grabbed at her golden locks.

"He did miss you. He missed Nate as well. You should have seen the fit he had when I had to take his toy boat, that Nate gave him, away from him so he could eat." Blair's fingers lightly stroked his dark curls.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Nate around, but I'm sure he'd be here in two seconds if he knew this little munchkin was here. He adores you, yes he does." She was kept talking to Charlie as if he understood her.

"I'm famished S. Can we get some breakfast?" Blair noticed the car driver had gotten her and Charlie's things from the helicopter and loaded them into the awaiting car.

"Oh absolutely! We cant have mommy falling off to nothing. She lost of her baby weight so fast you cant even tell she had you! If mommy doesn't eat shell be mad, when she gets mad she yells at me. So we just cant have that." Serena laughed when Charlie managed to grab her nose.

-xx-

_**Finally Queen B has returned home to us! Looks like she brought tons of scandals with her too. One in particular in the shape of an infant. Just spotted, B with a baby on her hips with S headed to a breakfast diner. Things are out of the egg and into the frying pan. Keep me posted. You know you love me, xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

-xx-

"Some things never change do they?" Blair was glaring at a some girls on the far side of the diner who were looking at their phones then back up at her. As if comparing her to an _America's Most Wanted _poster.

"You're hot press." Serena said while attempting (unsuccessfully) to feed Charlie his baby food.

"I don't want to be. I just want to eat, feed Charlie, then go home and unpack. Maybe take a nap." Blair stabbed a strawberry on her plate and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, you're going to have press…if no other reason than this little trickster." Serena noticed he had spit out all of his food while she had turned to look at Blair.

"Just like his dad. Cant turn your back on him for one second." Blair leaned over and kissed Charlie's forehead. "You keep mommy busy don't you? Say yes, that my job to make sure mommy never has a dull moment."

"Maybe all you needed was a kid all along." Serena gave a sideways look towards Blair who was now chewing her next strawberry considerably slower. "Sorry, its just-"

"Its fine. I'm glad he is getting better. It's a good thing he didn't forget all of his business tactics. Hell, I heard he managed to send Jack back to wherever he came from!"

"Who'd you here that from?"

"Nate…he called me a while back to check on Charlie." Blair swallowed.

"I need to gag him, his mouth doesn't stop running." Serena's face went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds, "What're you going to do about Chuck?"

"What am I supposed to do? Tie him down and try to force him to remember he has a kid? Serena, be serious. I've been gone for over a year. Chuck only remembers up to our night of sleeping together after his father's death. He doesn't know about the conception. Besides, I did my research. A person needs to come back to their memories slowly. Its like 'getting into a cold pool' to quote. You have to do it little bits at a time." Blair was forcing a smile across her face. She knew Serena could see right through it. They'd been best friends since they were in their mothers' wombs. No matter what façade the other put up, it was easily saw through.

"Blair, if he knew, sure it might blow his mind, then again, whose mind wouldn't it blow to hear they have a kid?" Serena tired to keep the conversation positive.

"I want nothing more than for him to be in mine and Charlie's life. But-God! Serena, it hurts me so bad when I think he might not ever remember." Blair stole Charlie from his highchair and held him close to her chest.

"You have to help him. Sometime's it takes seeing a person's face. Like someone who had apparently had business with came back upon hearing he had amnesia and tried to cheat him out again. Well, hearing his name didn't do any good to Chuck, but the second he saw the guy's face, he remembered. Had the guy thrown out at once.

"Then there was the time at the house when-" Serena stopped when Blair put her hand up.

"I didn't say I was going to keep Charlie from him, I just don't want him to fake a memory for me." Blair wrinkled her nose and put Charlie back in his chair.

"Blair. I want you to listen to me. I think Chuck needs to know. He has fallen back into his old ways on everything. If he knew about Charlie, he might do a complete 180! I mean, look at what happened when he found out you were pregnant. He didn't stop until he found you. You told me yourself he wanted desperately to be a part of you and the baby's life. He just needs reminders!" Serena urged the issue.

Blair sat quietly debating for a few seconds.

"There is something else too." Serena's voice was low now.

Blair raised an eyebrow at her, "What? Is he engaged too? That would just be the icing on the cake." Blair scoffed. The idea of Chuck being engaged was just preposterous. Especially since it wasn't to her. Damn! She had to quit thinking like that!

"No. He is still lose with his women." That hurt, to think he was still stuck in his wild carefree high school boy days. "Blair, we had to put him in therapy. He almost went suicidal."

_**Ouch. I know I've got a problem. Its obsessive compulsive disorder. But I have the new House of Night book so YAY! Something to keep me occupied until Monday. I can't even watch the previews anymore. It makes me insane. LOL. Okay. That's the first chapter. I might go back and tweak it up some, but I wanted that up for you guys to read. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you!**_

_**-RAWR-**_


	2. DECODE

_**Okay. I seriously love you guys! I was absolutely thrilled with the response. So I wont bore you, here is chapter two.**_

She had seen him drunkenly dancing on the edge of a building before. Hell, she'd seen him in times when he'd almost drank himself to death! What Serena said hit her like a train though. She felt like the kid who had been blissfully happy, laughing and carrying on, at school all day only to come home and find their pet sick and drying.

"For a while he just kept spiraling down." Serena looked pained, "He went back to his drinking and drugs, only worse. The only time he sobered up was when he had to go to business meetings."

"Where is he now?" Blair managed to choke her voice back up.

"At the office. For now he is more than likely sober." Serena was wiping the excess food from Charlie's chin, causing him to wail. "Aw, why is the most handsome baby I've ever laid eyes on crying? You weren't going to eat the food."

"Here, give him his boat." Blair dug around in her purse until she found the white toy boat that had become Charlie's favorite plaything.

Once Serena handed him the boat, he stopped crying and began laughing, grinding the toy across the tray of his highchair.

"If he is back to that I don't want him anywhere near _my_ baby." Blair's voice was suddenly cold and her eyes were sharp. Chuck had promised to stop all of that. Sure, he had forgotten the promise, but that didn't matter. Even if he wanted to be a part of Charlie's life (if she ended even telling him now) all that would be done away with. She herself had only a had a few drinks since Charlie was born. She never even got tipsy from them!

"I thought you were over your bitchy pregnancy hormones?" Serena plucked Charlie from his seat and set him in her lap, bouncing him up and down.

"Yeah, the over protective mommy ones have kicked in." Blair's eyes flicked over to her son. She wasn't messing up her son's life with her selfish desires. If it was only her, she could tolerate Chuck's heavy drinking. But it wasn't just her. Charlie was involved now. If Chuck yelled at her when he was drunk, so what? But if he came in drunk and started yelling at Charlie, simply for doing baby things…no. Blair wouldn't even take the chance.

-xx-

He'd always thought these girls were annoying with their petty gossip (okay so he used to contribute to it, but he had a company to run now and could only slack off on weekends). It was more annoying today though. He had a major headache from trying to remember.

The one thing he knew for certain was that Blair was involved. What the hell good did that do him knowing that though?! She'd been gone for over a year. This was by far more annoying than the girls gossiping (which they were continuing still yet). Like he was keeping a secret from himself.

"Good to see you, Mr. Bass." A man with more than his share of wrinkles greeted Chuck.

"Yes, what time is the meeting today? I've got a splitting headache." He massaged his temples trying to ease the throb.

"In two hours." The man smiled, causing more wrinkles.

"Good. I'll be in my office." Chuck pressed forward.

"Mr. Bass, please check your e-mails. I sent you that trans-" Chuck shut the door to the office before the man could finish. No use listening to the noise if he knew what the man was going to say.

Slowly he eased himself down into his chair. He propped his elbow on the desk, and then his head on his palm. Then continued on to wiggle his mouse so that the computer clicked on. The sudden brightness from the screen hurting his eyes.

Four unread messages. Two spam, the next a business offer, but it was the last that caught his attention. A blast from Gossip Girl, sent to his work address?

Curiosity filled him as he clicked the link. When the message came up he could barely focus on it. The pictures at the bottom enticed his attention.

Nate and _Blair_? A baby with them? He must've been high and not known! There was no way in hell he was really seeing what he was seeing.

First picture was of Nate and Blair, Blair handing a dark haired infant to Nate. Next he saw Serena making faces at the baby over Nate's shoulder while Nate hugged Blair with his free arm. Then next, Nate was lifting the child up in the air, beaming up at it, and it beaming down at him.

Rage began to build up in him for some reason. Why should he care if Nate and Blair had a kid? Hell, the last thing he could remember of Blair was her being dragged out of his hospital room after he'd been attacked. She was screaming stuff at him, but it wasn't registering.

He stole another glance at the pictures. He was focusing too hard trying to remember what she had whispered to him and was yelling at him that day. His headache had gotten worse now.

Suddenly something did come back to him. He could envision himself almost completely drunk sitting in Blair's foray. Blair was offering him…a glass! Yes! He remember something!

He had gone to Blair's house to plead it out with her. Tell her that Jack was screwing everything up. He remembered that she didn't want too, but listened. He had a headache then too. She gave him pain medicine then when he offered to leave she told him she would worry too much. She took him upstairs with the mindset of putting him to bed, but they ended up doing other things. She told him that she would love him no matter what.

Damn! That was all he could remember! What had he told her that night?

But if she would love him no matter what, why did she take off after him getting mugged and losing his memories? Was she ashamed for the fact she had slept with Nate again and was really pregnant this time?

That must've been it. Then why bother coming to see him before she left?

There were so many unanswered questions floating around in his mind. Questions that he feared might never get an answer.

He jerked open the top drawer to his right and scoured it until he found an orange prescription bottle. He dumped to of the white pills into his hand. Luckily he had a mini-fridge full of cokes, waters, scotches, and other things he might need on a daily basis tucked away in the corner of his office.

He snagged a water bottle out of the fridge and chugged his pills down with it. Maybe that would kill his headache. Hopefully, at least, cause now he had to go in search of answers. And he had a feeling the weren't going to come easily.

He went back over to his desk and looked at the pictures on more time. Trying to pinpoint the area he needed to go to. The breakfast dinner? He knew where that was! Not that it mattered, his driver would know where to go.

-xx-

"I'm so glad you came to see him!" Blair beamed at Nate, who was now flying a laughing Charlie through the air.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see my god-son! He is the only kid I have!"

Serena jabbed her elbow into Blair's rib and whispered, "See we knew he was born to be a daddy."

Blair nodded at Serena and continued to watch Nate and Charlie.

"Hey, Nate, how did you know where we were to begin with?" Serena called over to him.

Nate stopped twirling Charlie in the air and looked the two women in front of him. The panic must've been evident on his face, since Blair instantly came over and took Charlie from him.

"Well," Blair pressed while she fixed Charlie's clothes.

"I got a text from Gossip Girl." Nate bowed his head in shame.

"Damn," Blair murmured, then bit her lip when she remembered Charlie was in her arms.

"I knew it." Serena sighed. "You know what that means right? Everyone knows, B. _Everyone_." She said it slower the second time as if Blair hadn't understood her.

"Thank you, Serena." Blair shot her a dirty look.

"Hey can I have Charlie back now? I wasn't done playing with him yet." Nate pleaded, extending his arms out for Charlie; who was whining to get back to him.

"Might as well. It cant any worse from here." Blair sighed and handed Charlie back to Nate. "Here is his boat." She gave him the small toy for Charlie.

Serena and herself sat on a close bench and watched Nate play with Charlie. Why had she denied him and herself this for so long? Her eyes then caught two women her own age eyeing her and Charlie. Oh…that was why. Still, she wasn't ashamed of Charlie, he was the light of her life. She wasn't ashamed of his father, even though he didn't remember he was a _father_.

Charlie was now waving his boat in front of Nate's face. Giggling and laughing, while Nate made humorous expression at him.

"He wants you to know he still has his boat." Blair called out to Nate.

"Yes, I see your boat. One day I'm gonna take you sailing on real boat. _A real BIG boat_." He continued to smile and laugh with Charlie.

"Him and boats." Blair sighed.

"Its like Chuck and women." Serena smiled, but quickly frowned when she saw the effect of her statement. "I'm sorry. I was carelessly-"

"Please, I'm some weakling who crumbles at his name." Blair smacked Serena's knee.

"Nate!" Serena yelled over to him. "You make the perfect daddy!"

Serena yelped when Blair suddenly snatched her wrist and was digging her manicured nails into her. Blair didn't even notice she was doing it though. Her mind was too focused on the person walking towards them. The man walking towards them.

"Oh God." Blair managed to choke out.

"Long time no see, Waldorf." Chuck greeted her with his familiar painted on smile. Blair had seen it far too many times.

"Chuck, man! You been cooped up in that office this whole time! I never see you anymore!" Nate joined them, Charlie was sitting on his shoulders now.

"Yeah, apparently someone has been busy while away too." Blair watched speechlessly as Chuck scanned over Charlie. How could he not see that he was a mirror image of him?!

"Why am I the last to know Blair had a kid?" Chuck looked at the adults around for an answer.

Serena bit her tongue, after all it wasn't her place to say anything, and the fact Blair wouldn't let go of her wrist. Nate just averted his attention back to Charlie. Leaving Blair and Chuck to stare each other down until one gave way.

"You don't remember?" Blair choked.

"Remember what? Cause I'm tired of these mind games everyone is playing with me. People keep giving me riddles to figure to remember things, but I'm tired of it! In case you haven't noticed. I don't remember a lot of things. I got mugged and left for dead. Woke with memory problems. But as all do recall, you came to see me in the hospital. You came to see me just to tell me you were taking off. There I thought, you came because just earlier you had said you loved me." Chuck's medicine had taken effect and he was in a lets-see-what-all-happens-and-who-all-I-piss-off mood.

"You remember that I said that?" Something gave her hope, though she told her self not too.

_**That's all folks! Mostly because anything else would be spur of the moment….cant have that. Got to plan these things. But tell me what you think! For the first time I even included Nate. :D How nice of me. Haha. Just a few more days!!!! Oh yeah. I still want to know your guys' opinion on Chuck and Blair's song. So go vote!! Whoot!**_

_**-RAWR-**_


	3. Damn Girl

"Of course I remember. I was drunk, you listened to my drunk babble, you said you loved me, we had sex." Chuck turned a sharp eye to Nate and Charlie.

All the pain she'd felt was nothing compared to that. She put her faith in him remembering and he still hadn't. She could feel the pieces of her heart breaking and crumbling in her. Her throat had began tightening, but a sudden shrilled laughter from Charlie stole her attention.

Her eyes shot over to look at him. Nate had him, letting him pull at his hair.

"I have to go." Blair choked up not looking back at Chuck. She didn't need to look at him to know he was staring her down with those horrid cold eyes.

"Well," Serena squeezed her hand, "call me."

"I will. Nate, please give me Charlie." Blair shuffled over to where Nate had been playing with Charlie. Nate's heart looked broke as he handed the baby over to Blair. As if he was letting go of something he would never see again.

"Don't act like I'm some evil mother. You'll see him again Nate." Blair stated as she fixed her hold on Charlie.

"Last time it was another six months before I saw him again." Nate pouted, letting Charlie play with his fingers.

"I'm here Nate. Yale is upcoming, you'll be spending so much time with him you'll be begging me to go back to France." Blair almost laughed.

"You were in France this entire time?" Chuck's voice stung her. "Why so long?"

Blair petted Charlie's hair absentmindedly.

"Because," Her voice was almost cracking, "I was waiting to be saved."

With that she left. Taking Charlie with her, despite Nate's huge puppy eyes. She swore she wouldn't do this, but she also swore he would remember. He didn't, she didn't. It all added up to her.

She kept a tight lip until she and Charlie were safely locked away in a hotel suite. She unpacked a few bags, bathed and changed Charlie, fed him, then was finally able to relax. Charlie was lying on his back on the bed while Blair sat next to him playing with his toes. Causing him to laugh his adorable baby laugh.

"You like dat? You like it when momma plays with your toes?" Blair smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "So tell me, Char, what did you think of daddy? He is almost as good looking as you isn't he?"

Charlie's brown eyes lit up with laughter, as if he really understood what she was saying to him. He clapped his hands together then tried to grab at Blair's hair.

"Soon you'll get to meet Dorota! Yes, you will." Blair scooped him up in her arms and hugged him. "It's nap time now though."

Blair rolled over onto her back and kept Charlie against her chest. He smiled and used one hand to clutch her shirt while the other was inserted into his mouth. Soon enough he was blinking hard. He wanted to stay up, but his mother's humming and petting weren't helping him. Despite his best efforts, his eyes fell closed. Leaving him sucking on his thumb and still clutching Blair's shirt.

Still, Blair combed her fingers through his hair and hummed. Just like she had done with Chuck so many times.

-xx-

"You should have told me you had a kid, I would have celebrated with you." Chuck and Nate were walking back to Bass offices. Doing something they hadn't done in years, just talking.

"I don't have a kid." Nate shoved his hands into his pockets. "What're you talking about?"

"I mean Blair's and your little bundle." Chuck looked sideways at him.

"Charlie? He isn't mine, man. I wish he was. I feel so attached to him!" Nate laughed throatily. " I suppose thats only because me and his father are really good friends."

Chuck stopped walking for a minute. Uh-oh! Did Nate just spill out that secret? Serena would kill him and Blair would bring him back to kill him again.

"Who is the father then?" Chuck blinked confusedly at his friend.

"Just some guy. You know him too. Hey look, I gotta run. Later." Nate made a quick dash away from Chuck.

Someone he knew? Just how many people had Blair been sleeping with?

"Damn riddles." He shook the thoughts from his head and carried on. After all, he needed a clear head for his meeting.

Figures, Blair. Statistics, Blair. Loses, Blair and a baby. Gains, Blair is back with a baby. Charts, Charlie? What is his problem?! He cant even make it through one through without her picture invading his mind. Who did that baby belong too and why was Blair with that person while she was claiming to love him? This would be confusing even if he did remember everything.

"Mr. Bass, is there anything you would like to add?" A man at the far end of the table asked, calling Chuck out of his daze.

"No. That concludes that. Have a good day gentlemen." Chuck bid the men good-bye then crept back into his office. These headaches were so inconvenient. Then again so was trying to remember everything that everyone wouldn't tell him.

"What secret of mine do you have Blair?" He clicked through his phone until he found an old picture of Blair. Young happy, had slight weight to her, but she was smiling. Brighter than he had ever seen her smile before…or again for that matter.

-xx-

"Ms. Blair, is really your baby?" Dorota's face lit up at the sight of Charlie.

"Yeah, he is my little man." Blair blew against Charlie's cheek, sending him into hysterics.

"He is beautiful." She admired the small boy, touching his arm lightly.

Blair smiled. Beautiful wasn't the word for her baby. There really wasn't a word for him.

"Is my mother here?" Blair tried to crane neck to see if her mother was hiding somewhere near.

"No. She and Mr. Rose stepped out for a bit." Dorota never removed her eyes from Charlie's face.

"Here Dorota., hold him. He needs to know who his nanny will be." Blair carefully passed Charlie into Dorota's awaiting arms.

"Really?"

"Who else?" Blair smiled.

Dorota carried Charlie off to show him around the house, giving the grand tour of his new home---temporary home at least. Blair didn't bother to tag along. If he was with Dorota, he was in the safest hands she knew.

She took this time to try and figure out what in the hell she was going to do about this whole situation. Chuck now had knowledge of Charlie, just not the right knowledge. He is starting to catch on, which she hope with all her might he would soon. Yale was coming up.

Her phone's sudden vibrating stole her attention.

"Hello?" She chimed.

"Starbucks on Main at 2:10, got it?" The voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Who is this?" Blair questioned.

"Charles Bass." She could hear the smile in his voice, then his end went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Blair called into the phone. "What the Hell?"

Why on God's green earth did Chuck want to see her? Well okay----yesterday did leave them both kind of…hell this was going to be some kind of show.

-xx-

"Where is the kid?" Chuck asked as Blair joined him in the booth he had been occupying for the past 20 minutes.

"My _son_, Charlie is with Dorota at the park." Blair snapped at him, stealing sips of her mocha latte. "Now what's this about Chuck?"

"That's a shame. I was really hoping you would bring him, something in my head pulled when I saw him. Like a rusted old gear trying to turn again in my brain. Then again that happens a lot. Hell, just seeing your picture made me remember that you said you loved me right before I took off….again." Chuck inclined forward over the table.

"Damn pity you didn't stay around either. Some people never grow up right?" Blair wrinkled her nose and took a few more sips of her drink.

"What is it I'm forgetting that's making you mad?" Chuck tilted his head slightly to the side as he questioned her, something he'd always for some strange reason done.

"I don't know, Chuck. I _forget_ sometimes." She scoffed.

"I suppose the difference is I want to remember what you're trying to forget." He relaxed back into the booth.

His statement made something in Blair snap. She slammed her cup down against the table and stared him down with as much hatred as she could muster. How dare he accuse her of trying to forget! Hell, she lived with what he didn't remember everyday! It was her waking thought and every dream!

Chuck could see he'd finally pressed the right button. Sure he as supposed to remember on his own, but, if pushed just right, Blair Waldorf would tell exactly her thoughts. Which might be what he needs to know.

"You were there. At the hospital when I woke-up from being mugged. You were in crying hysterics. I can see you stumbling up to my bed, just absolutely boo-wooing, I just can't bring back what you said. You took my hand and held," he shut his eyes as if he was envisioning the entire scene again, "it against you in your's."

"Yeah, I was there. Jack had told me what happened. He told me that I needed to go see you. Then he said I was going to hurt you, that while I was around you would feel pressured to remember things faster. So I left," Blair smiled, as if she were telling the truth.

"Why would you make me feel pressured?" Chuck furrowed his brows together.

"Because, I would want you to remember certain things faster. So maybe he was right to send me away."

"What would want me to remember?" Chuck was inclined again. His closeness had caught Blair off guard. She felt her face heat up and change colors.

"Different things." She shook off the feeling and forced herself back to reality. "Moving on."

Chuck wove his fingers together and leaned back once more.

"What have you been up to lately, Waldorf?" He asked.

"I've been busy with work and Charlie lately. Amazing I barely have a life outside of them. Yourself?" She returned the question.

"The usual. Work, women, booze, sleep. Repeat." He smiled, as if he were proud of himself. "So how old is Charlie?"

"About four or five months short of a year." She smiled and nodded, while peeling at the label on her cup.

"Where is his dad? I have to admit I thought it was Nate. So who is the real guy and when do I get to meet him?" Chuck smiled devilishly.

"He-----had an accident a few months into the pregnancy. I really wish he could have been there. He was looking forward to Charlie." It wasn't a lie. Charlie's father did have an accident a few months into her pregnancy. He did really want to be there with her and Charlie. Too bad his memory got screwed up.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't know." He sounded sorry.

"It's fine. One day it will all work out and fate will finally decide its time." She had finally managed to free her cup of the hold that the label had on it.

"I think Fate over-looked us." Chuck scoffed.

"Look, this little chat has been nice, but I need to go pick up something from Serena's so-"

"I was headed there as well. Lets take the limo." Chuck offered with a smile.

Blair's response was one raised eyebrow and upturned lip.

"I promise, I will stay on my side. Come on, it's a five minute drive and a 15 minute walk." He offered again.

With a heavy sigh, Blair agreed. She didn't want to walk anyway.

Chuck did keep his promise. He stayed on his side of the limo and was well-behaved. Just being in the limo brought back old memories for both. Wild and crazy teenage times. Insane and no-one-else-mattered times.

The ride did end soon. Too soon for Blair. She enjoyed reflected back on her past, when it didn't involve leaving.

"Ladies first," Chuck said before they entered the elevator.

"Thank you, Bass." Blair said curtly as she entered the elevator. Just another place to reflect on memories.

Chuck breezed in and let the elevator doors slide shut. What was it about being alone with Blair Waldorf in an elevator that was making him remember things? The elevator jerked into motion, and suddenly something jolted his memory.

He and Blair together in an elevator? It had stopped…

His head began to throb as different scenes of he and Blair in the small box flashed through his mind. They were alone. The elevator had stopped.

"Chuck?" Blair asked him worriedly, hearing him grunt and seeing him hold his head. "What's wrong?"

__________________________________________________________________

_Woot! The pain of memories departed. 8D Sooo tell me what you think! _

_-RAWR-_


	4. Wakeup

"Chuck please tell me what's wrong!" Blair coddled her arm around him, while he squeezed his head in desperate search for relief.

Chuck couldn't find his voice to talk. He couldn't even find a state of mind. In his head foggy memories swirled around. He and Blair were happy. Not just content with each…truly happy. For some reason the elevator had stopped. They were trapped there.

Flashes of their kisses and other actions went through his mind. The next thing he saw was her head laying against his chest. She was smiling up at him. Then…he said something to her. Something that made her smile and suddenly attack him with kisses.

"Chuck answer me!" Blair commanded.

In his mind Chuck could see Blair's mouth moving. She was saying something with a teary smile. Then the elevator doors opened and just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her back. Trapping her in his arms kissing her.

"It hurts." He grunted crumbling to the floor.

"What hurts Chuck?!" Blair continued to coddle him.

"My head." He stole a glance at her. Her eyes were so filled with worry it almost scared him.

If being in the elevator triggered those memories, maybe doing what he did in the memory with her would trigger more.

Blair was past the point of panic. She was in an elevator with someone who just suddenly crumbled over, most likely because of the amnesia.

"Just try to-"

"I need to try something." Chuck interrupted her, his face inching closer to hers.

Blair's heartbeat increased the closer he got. What was he trying? Her mind wouldn't process any further though. For the first time in over a year, Chuck's lips were against hers. Soft and gingerly at first, then it was deepened. Mind, matter, hurt, heartbreak, loneliness, hope, faith--she threw them all out the window.

A few more memory flashes went through Chuck's mind. Still no resolve to what it was he had _really_ forgotten. For now though, it didn't matter. He felt more whole than he had in a long time. Maybe, just maybe, she was the missing piece all along. She could be the key to bringing back all of his forgotten memories.

To hell with that right now though, they were together again in a closed off space, with only each other. Blair must've been feeling the pull of the situation as well. Seeing now as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with no intent on letting him go. He didn't want her to either. He curved his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

Chuck wasn't the only one remembering things though. Gears were beginning to turn in Blair that seemed to haven't moved in ages. She felt like the high school girl again. The one chasing the most wanted boy in school with the highest hopes.

For a second, she forgot she was a mother. She forgot, that Chuck didn't remember their baby. She forgot, how lonely she had felt. She remembered how much she loved Chuck though. How what she had felt for Nate was nothing compared to this. Hell, Samson loving Delilah couldn't compare to this.

"I'm sorry." She breathed between kisses. Chuck wouldn't let her continue talking though.

The elevator ding signaled that there ride was almost up.

"Nun-uh." Chuck's finger jammed the stop button down.

"Chuck?" Blair huffed, it was like she was reliving that day so long ago.

"I need to see what this leads too." He resumed kissing her as if he had never broken away.

Blair knew exactly what this would lead too. She didn't want to stop it though…it'd been too long since she had felt like this. Felt needed and desired by the man of her dreams.

Chuck's kisses trailed down her jaw line and then to her ear. He stopped there and just breathed into her ear. Blair's chest tightened in anticipation. What was he going do next? Was it over? Or was it just beginning?

"I'm not using you, I just need to know if this will help me remember." With that he claimed her lips again. Refusing to let them go.

-xx-

"Did you get lost?" Serena scolded both when they stepped through the elevator.

"No. Just distracted." Blair smiled smugly. She felt good. About as good as she did the first time she saw Charlie's face.

"I don't even want to know." Serena eyed the dark figure of Chuck looming in the air behind the giddy Blair.

"Just trying to remember some things, Sis." He answered in his usual cocky Chuck tone.

"Manage too?" Serena's voice suddenly changed to one of joy.

"Just that Blair and I have a unorthodox opinion of where is good enough-"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Serena held her hands up to stop him.

"I have to leave soon. Dorota has Charlie in the park." Blair spoke-up.

"So much for never letting him go out in public." Serena laughed and motioned for Blair to follow her through the house. Once out of Chuck's ear shot Serena linked her arms through Blair's and leaned into close to her ear, "You're giggling like a little school girl."

"So? I have the right." Blair beamed happily.

"You do. So when do I get to see my godson again?"

"Whenever you feel like. We're not that hard to find. Seems like every time I turn a corner with him I'm on Gossip Girl." Blair wrinkled her nose in discontent.

"Its cause Charlie is like the cutest thing ever. Everyone wants to spread him around to show just how adorable he is." Serena laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Blair waved her friends comment off and dug in her pocket to answer her phone. "Yes, Dorota. Yes. Okay. I'll be there soon."

"What all did he remember?" Serena asked with a hard face once Blair hung up.

"Just what he told you. No 'I love you'. No 'We're having a baby'. Nothing aside from we had sex there before." Blair heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ew. That makes me so wanna not use the elevator ever again." Serena rubbed her eyes to clear the visions that were rushing through.

"Grow up."

"I'm sorry I'm just awed--or disgusted---one by your places." Serena shuddered.

"What is it you wanted to give me?"

"Oh. I lied. Just wanted to see Charlie, which you didn't bring so I have no use for you." Serena was laughing now, soon Blair joined her.

"S. I'm going to go. Charlie will be wanting to take a bath soon so…"

"You make a great mom, B. I just wish you would let him have a chance to be a great dad."

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell him. I just want to…you know. Get in the swing of things first." Blair smile faded into a small one.

"Lord help us if your out of the swing of things." Serena nudged her friend with her elbow.

Blair smiled and bided her friend good-bye. She hoped to get one last glance at Chuck before leaving, but he was no where to be seen. Of course Chuck was second best, Charlie was waiting for her. The elevator opened and she stepped in with hope. Maybe all the bad was finally over. Maybe now, she and Chuck could be more mature and have a mature adult relationship.

Her mind began making up what the rest of her life might be like. Chuck, Charlie, and herself. Living happily and carefree. Everything in her life she could possibly ask for.

The thought brought chill-bumps to her. Yes, this time she was going to get it right.

________________________________________

_Whoot! Okay next chapter will be longer and will be a time skip. I don't like doing the day-by-day thing constantly. So I'm forwarding two months ahead. Anywho, tell me what you think. BTW--__Totally hated this week's episode _

_-RAWR-_


	5. My World

"B, you have the glow again. Last time I saw it was when Charlie, here," Serena bounced Charlie up and down on her knees, "was in the making."

Blair glanced up at her friend with a beamy smile. It'd been two months since she had gotten back home. For the first time in a long time, everything was going according to plan. Not _everything_, Chuck still hadn't remembered he loved her or that Charlie was his, aside from that, it was.

She got to see Chuck every now and then. More often then that really. She felt like she was in high school again. Only now she was more mature and had a baby. To protect Charlie, Blair only went out at night with Chuck when Charlie was safe under Dorota's watch. Last month someone sent a blast into Gossip Girl about the trio and it stirred lots of dust at Bass industries. Chuck denied it with a smile, then kept on his merry way.

It hurt, but he didn't let her shy away from him. He was a man now and while some games are fun, he had no intention on letting her think he was uninterested.

"I hate we have to give him to Dorota. Cant he come shopping with us? I mean its his--" Serena stopped when Charlie tugged on her hair.

"He loves Dorota. More than me almost." Blair laughed and pried Charlie's fingers from around Serena's golden locks.

"Where is she taking him anyway?" Serena handed the now laughing Charlie off to Blair.

"The park and then shopping." Blair cleaned the remnants of food that surrounded Charlie's off. God love Serena's heart, but she is only useful to play with Charlie, not take care of him.

"I'm jealous." Serena pouted.

"You can't have him all to yourself." Blair laughed.

Serena huffed and turned her head away in a attempt to make Blair take her statement. She didn't though.

"Here is Dorota, Serena are saying good-bye to Charlie?" Blair couldn't help but laugh as Serena inched around to bid her good-byes to Charlie, with a sad pouting face.

Once Dorota had taken Charlie and left, Serena resumed her pouting look with Blair.

"Come on, we have shopping to do. Apparently at some point in the day I have to drop by the Bass Building and see Chuck." Blair couldn't help but smile when she mentioned his name.

"So, is he the reason for this glow? Honestly, when I came over early last week and accidentally overheard you in the bathroom," She stopped awkwardly, "you know what. I thought you might have fallen back into _'that'_ stage again."

Blair blinked blankly at Serena. Then it dawned on her, "Oh S! I got so caught up in us talking about Charlie, I forgot to tell you!" Blair's face got even brighter.

"Well tell me now, that way I know!" Serena urged her friend on with a smile.

"I thought I had picked up a stomach virus while we were out the other day…" Blair's smile stretched out across her entire face.

"No, B! Really?! I get to have two godchildren?!" Serena didn't even that Blair finish. She threw her hands over her mouth, to hide its gapping state. Stared at Blair wide eyed and waiting for a further explanation.

"Yeah, two." Blair jumped happily up and down in her seat.

"B, is it Chuck?" Serena lowered her hands slightly.

Blair nodded.

"Does he know?" Serena had completely dropped her hands now.

This time Blair shook her head, "But I was going to tell him today! When I go to see him."

"Oh, Blair! This will be the key that he needs!" Serena clapped her hands.

"Yeah, he was so excited about it last time. Once he remembers Charlie everything will be perfect." Blair had a strand of hair wrapped around her finger.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Each lost in their own thought. Finally, Serena screeched with excitement. "B!! I cant wait any longer!! Lets get the shopping done and go tell him!"

"Okay!" Both jumped out of their seats, grabbed the other's hand and took off.

-xx-

Here is was, 15 floors away from telling Chuck that he was going to be a dad---for the second time!!! Serena squeezed Blair's hand.

Blair guessed that Serena thought she was losing her nerve. But she wasn't. She was going to march right up to Chuck and tell him. Screw him remembering. She needed him and he needed to know.

"Your timing couldn't be better." Serena whispered in Blair's ear as they entered the elevator.

Blair's quizzical look gave Serena the permission she needed to carry on.

"It was almost time for a relapse." Serena shivered, "I just don't think it will happen now though. He seems so much happier now than he has been in months."

Serena's words tore at Blair's mind. Time for Chuck to relapse? She must have been referring to his suicide attempts.

"I hope nothing like that will ever happen again." Blair's words were firm and confident.

The elevator door opened and let them out onto the top floor of Bass Industries.

"This is it." Serena encouraged Blair on. Only Blair didn't need encouraging. She was in full-blown-determination mode.

So much determination, in fact, she didn't notice her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She put off checking it though, right now was her moment to reveal all.

"Blair," Chuck suddenly emerged from the corner she was going to turn, causing her almost to slam into him, therein Serena almost slamming into her. Serena did slam into her though, her nose from buried far into her phone, she didn't notice the sudden stop.

"Chuck-" Blair started to poor her heart out, but Serena snagged her wrist and pulled her back.

"B! Its Charlie!" Serena's tan face had almost turned white as she looked down at her phone.

Her statement earned both Chuck's and Blair's attention.

"What about Charlie?" Blair snatched the phone away from her and read the screen.

It was a text from Dorota. Saying 'Emergency!!!'.

Blair didn't waste time to text back, she instantly jabbing Dorota's number in.

"Where is he?!" She yelled getting everyone within a 20 foot radius' attention.

Chuck and Serena watched with rushing hearts as Blair face went from anger to pure fear.

"What do you mean someone took him?!" Blair leaned against Serena for support.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena tried to get some information.

"Dorota! Quit panicking and look for him! I'm on my way!" She snapped her phone shut. "Chuck you have to help me."

"I do?" He raised a quizzing brow at her.

"B, tell us what's wrong." Serena asked again.

"Someone took _our son_ Chuck! You have the best PIs around! Find our baby!" Everything came out in a rush that Blair hadn't even realized what she had said.

"_Our son_?" Chuck's eyes got bigger than tea saucers.

"Yes, our son! Why do you think Jack wanted me to-Jack!" Blair snapped her fingers.

"That's not my kid. Now if you and Serena will carry on, I have a meeting to get to." Chuck started back down the hall he had come.

"You're not going to HELP FIND OUR SON?!?" Blair yelled at him.

"Its not my kid." Chuck turned to face her again from where he was in the hall.

"You Basshole!" Blair threw her phone at him, pegging him in the shoulder, "That's our son someone has taken and your wasting time denying it?!"

"You said the father had an accident and was killed." Chuck stated in a calm voice.

"I never said he died. You did Chuck. You lost all of your memory. You forgot that you loved me and forgot that you wanted to be a daddy so bad! Here is your one redeeming chance! Help me find Charlie!"

"Blair, you're right I have no memory, but that doesn't mean I'm going to believe anything you say I might have done or been involved with." Chuck rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Hell." Serena's voice was a low mutter in Blair's ear.

"That's fine, Bass! When I find our son, you will not be allowed near us! In fact, I'm going to make sure you don't have anything to do with Charlie or the baby I'm pregnant with now! Just remember this was your choice!" Blair marched back to the elevator, dragging Serena along with her.

Leaving Chuck completely dumbfounded. He knelt down and retrieved her phone from the floor, with a blank stare.

He couldn't be Charlie's father. At least that's what his mind told him for the next hour and a half. He'd been scrolling through the pictures on Blair's phone, most of them of Charlie. For not being his father, Chuck sure could notice some resemblance to Charlie. And what was this about her being pregnant now?

His fingers dialed the number of the only person who could help him at this point.

"Serena, where is she?" He spoke absentmindedly as he continued to thumb through the pictures and videos.

"I have no clue. She was following some kind of clue and then I lost her. The girl thinks she is a female Sherlock Holmes." Serena sounded breathless on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?"

"At the park, trying to scope around and see if he just crawled away. I gotta go. I can't talk and look." Serena hung up her phone.

-xx-

Why is when everything was going so perfect, this happened? And why did they take Charlie? Her entire world revolved around him and now they had taken him away from her? Chuck won't even let the thought of being a father cross his mind. Her life was turning to hell again.

"Please, just let me find my Charlie and let me keep this baby safe." Blair placed a caring hand over her stomach.

Just then something a familiar piece of material caught her eye. It looked like a piece of the blue and grey plaid shirt Charlie had on earlier. There the material was just lying there in a puddle leading into an alleyway.

Blair sucked down her fear and started down the alley. If she died in this alley, it would serve her right for leaving Charlie.

Just then there was a shadowy shift at the end of the alley that made her stop in her tracks.

"Who is there!?" She yelled, not really expecting a response.

Then the figure moved again only this time it was coming closer to her.

_

* * *

_

_I love writing like that. Anywho! I wanted to add another baby, I'm obsessed with babies. Ha-ha. Tell me your thought, flames, agreements, yada yada. I'm also making a lot more videos so check those out on my youtube. Thakns to all thoe who voted on the poll! :)_

_-RAWR-_


	6. 3AM

"Blair!" The figure left the shadows and entered the lighted area.

"Nate!" Blair sighed in relief, "You scared me! What're you doing here?!"

"Serena called. She told me something was wrong with Charlie. I was taking a shortcut to the park. Where is he?" Nate questioned her.

"Gone! Someone took him!" Blair screamed, "As if it couldn't get worse, I told Chuck! And he--he--he denied it! He said he wasn't Charlie's father!"

"Blair-" Nate stopped before he could say anything else. He dug his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Serena?"

Blair continued to look panicky around the area. Any sign of Charlie would lift her spirits. Only she couldn't find anything. No sign of her baby boy. Not one single trance of her angel. Suddenly Nate's arm pulled her close, hugging her against his chest.

"What?" His voice filled with disbelief as he spoke into the phone.

"Nate, did she find anything?" Blair clutched at the front of his shirt.

He shook his head solemnly, causing tears to stream down Blair's cheeks.

Nate propped his phone to his ear with his shoulder, using his now free hand to raise Blair's face by her chin. "Blair, are you pr-egnant?" He choked.

More tears streamed down Blair's face. It was last year's all over again. She was pregnant with Chuck's baby and he didn't even care.

"Serena, keep looking, call if you find anything." Nate hung up his phone and wrapped his other arm around Blair, who was now sobbing endlessly against his shirt.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." He rubbed her back.

She suddenly stopped crying. What in the hell was she doing? Her baby was missing and she was wasting time crying?

Instantly, she shoved away from Nate and scanned the area. Still no trace.

"Blair, try to relax, if you're pregnant won't stress hurt the baby?" He tried to console her.

"My other baby Nate!! I need Charlie! I can't relax until I know he is safe with me!" She screamed and started down the alley.

"Blair," He caught her wrist, "I know. Believe me, we all want to find Charlie."

"Not Chuck. He could care less." Blair spat.

"Call him and find out. You caught him off guard. How would you feel if someone just came out of nowhere and told you that you had a kid? Where is your phone? I'll call him."

"I don't have it." She muttered.

"Where is it?"

"I threw it at Chuck and left it." She admitted innocently.

"Well, darn. He wont answer my calls when he is at work." Nate released her wrist and tried to think of what to do.

"I need to go and look for Charlie. So call Dorota if you find anything." Blair smiled weakly; then ran down the alley as fast as could.

-xx-

Chuck was sitting absentmindedly in the back of his limo. Waiting, on edge, to arrive at the park. Thinking of ways to persuade Blair out of her rampage. Then again, it might be months before she would speak to him again. She couldn't honestly expect him to believe he was Charlie's father. Hell, he hadn't seen her since…his accident, which would verify Blair's story. If he couldn't remember anything before he was attacked, maybe he couldn't remember that very fact.

He looked down at the pictures on Blair's phone. He could have just made the worst mistake of his life. Not only was Blair in that moment reaching out to him for help, but she was telling news she thought was joyous. That he and her had a son and that she was pregnant again.

The more he thought on it, the more logical it seemed. In the pictures he had of Blair, she did look slightly rounded, her hand was often found cradled over her stomach. Then a sharp pain shot through his head.

He could see Blair and himself in the elevator again. They were kissing. His hands trailing down her sides, until they stopped at her stomach. Slowly they inched inward until they were resting on the middle of her stomach. He broke their kiss, making a trail of small feathery kisses up to her ear, then he whispered something. His lips were moving, but nothing was coming out.

He knead his eyes, trying to dull out the pain, but it was an unsuccessful action.

Crud! What was he saying to her?

Then just as quick as it came, the vision disappeared.

"Mr. Bass, we've arrived." the driver called back to Chuck.

Chuck glanced at the tinted window. Now was his chance to prove he had grown up and was going to do it.

"Chuck?!" an unfriendly familiar voice boomed, coming up behind the limo.

With swift grace Chuck exited the limo and turned to face the person.

"Nathanial. Seems like everyone has joined in for the man--boy hunt." Chuck scoffed.

"What in the hell is your problem?! Even if Charlie wasn't your's, though he is, you should've helped Blair! She has helped you countless times!" Nate yelled.

"Why would Blair not tell me the second she got back that he was mine then? Why wait until now?" Chuck wasn't still in denial, he was just more searching for answers now.

"She wanted _you_ to remember!" Nate looked like he was ready to fight.

"Remember what?!"

"He was your's! Dude, try to remember anything about it!" Nate commanded, balling and unballing his fist.

Chuck's face twisted as he raked back through his mind.

The elevator scene, Jack appearing after it, a maid…Fay! What did his old maid have to do with anything though? It's not like its her fault he had amnesia. Or did she have something to do with it?

Nate made a sudden swift move and his fist met Chuck's jaw. Knocking Chuck back against the limo. But Chuck couldn't worry about the pain he was feeling at that moment. In his mind he could see he and Jack were in a dark room, discussing something. Jack sighed and Chuck asked what he was babbling about. At that moment though, something hit him in the back of the head. Sending him to the floor.

He was trying to say something before he blacked out. Saying something about Blair and…the baby?

Everything crashed in on him then. In the elevator, '_our baby_'. In the hospital room, _'Please Chuck! Remember the baby'_'.

Finally he did remember!

"Nate!" Chuck pushed off the limo, holding his head.

"What? I need to go find my godson." Nate growled.

"Charlie! Jack didn't want me to remember so he told awful things about why Blair had left. I believed them all! I didn't know she left because I couldn't remember our baby! He is my son and I told Blair…" His mind reflected back onto what he had said to Blair earlier. That Charlie wasn't his son and he didn't have to help find him. He winced as the words replayed back in his mind.

"Don't think about looking for her. She hates you now. Not even you could sly smile and smooth talk your way out of it. You went _way way way_ to far this time." Nate shook the feeling back into his hand.

"Where is she?" Chuck grabbed Nate's shoulder.

"Looking for her son. Like me and Serena." Nate shrugged away from him and jogged on down the path.

What the hell was Chuck supposed to do now? He had a son…he was in love with Blair…and there was a chance he would never see either of them again.

"Sir?" His limo driver and pulled the door open once more for him.

"Right, that's quite enough losing for one day." Chuck slimbed back into the limo.

-xx-

"Serena!! Did you find anything?" Blair bolted from her bathroom with she heard her best friend call her name from downstairs. The stress of the day, the trauma to be exact, and her being pregnant didn't mix well. It made her more sick than usual.

She finally managed to get home around 2 a.m. still with no trace of Charlie.

Blair judged by Serena's sad solemn face she didn't have anything either.

She released a loud sob and crumbled over onto the floor. Serena running over to instantly and wrapping her arms around her.

"We'll find him! B I promise!" Serena cooed rubbing Blair's back. "I do have some good news though."

Blair sobbing quieted for a second so she could hear what good news Serena might have.

"He remembered B. Nate called me and told me after he punched him he remembered everything! Isn't that good news?" Serena forced a smile onto her face.

"In his own words 'that's just too bad'." Blair's chest hurt so bad right now it was a challenge to breathe.

"Don't be like that." Serena tugged on a piece of Blair's hair.

"I want my baby! I want Charlie right now!"

"I know. I do too. I do too." Serena did her best to sound strong for Blair, but truth be told, she was worried out of her mind too.

"I'll give them whatever they want! I just want my baby back!" Blair's rant ended with a grunt. Her stomach felt like it had twisted into a hundred knots. She gasped for breath, but each breath only increased the pain.

"Blair what's wrong?" Serena pulled away from her.

Blair's hand fell over her stomach. "No, I can't lose the only thing I have left to cling too!"

"The baby?! Blair what's happening with the baby?" Serena panicked.

"Hospital. Now."

-xx-

Who in the name of God would be calling Blair at 3 in the morning?

Chuck fumbled around for the phone he never got a chance to return. He hadn't slept a wink since he had gotten home. Hell, sleep was the last thing on his mind. He had tried getting drunk and high, but nothing could ease the guilt he felt. He and Blair had a baby. She had to hide it because of him. That's why she always got hurt whenever Charlie was brought up in a conversation; because he would laugh it off and say it wasn't his kid.

She was pregnant now to. It wasn't right the torment he put her through. She deserved a happy perfect life. Now _their_ son was missing, she was pregnant with his kid again…and here he sat doing nothing.

He mashed the receive button for the call.

"Chuck, does it hurt?" the voice said.

"Who in the hell is this?" Chuck inclined forward on the couch.

"You've figured it out haven't you? That you are indeed a father. A bad one, but a father none the less. Then again look at your example, you couldn't even live up to his standards as a father." The person rattled on.

"Who is this?!" Chuck demanded.

"You're losing her again aren't you? Only this time I wont be dragging you back to her. The only way you're getting her back is if you can get her baby, Charlie," Chuck heard what sounded like a baby crying in the background, "back. The only way you're gonna do that though is if you give up your position at Bass Industries."

"Jack! You son of a-"

"Watch your mouth, that's your grandmother you're talking about." The person laughed.

"Why did you take Blair's baby?!"

"Simple. There is only one key to you. Her. And there are only two keys to her, well maybe three, you, Charlie here, and if it still remains her current bastard child."

"Where is Charlie?!" Chuck stood from the couch.

"Safe and sound for the time being. You have one week to decide what you're going to do." The phone went dead on the other end.

Jack had Charlie of course! And of course the only trade off he would give would be for Bass Industries.

Chuck found his own phone and flipped through the texts he had missed. The subject of one catching his eye.

_**Queen B in need of a white knight or just a guy with a black limo?**_

He clicked the message and read down through it. His heart rate quickened. He need to see Blair. He needed to tell her that Charlie was going to be okay! Not to mention, he needed to make sure she was okay as well as their current child. Because he wasn't a screw up father! He promised to be a better father than his own! And by God, he would! Heaven nor Hell. Jack nor Fate could stop him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hated this weeks episode. I mean I was literally throwing things at the TV. Don't get me wrong, the way Nate set that up at the end was cute, but the thing with Chuck and Vanessa? Oh- Nun-uh! Did they run out of mind games for Chuck and Blair to play???! Oh well. You know the drill. I wanna know your thoughts on whats good and what needs to go. I had a sick day today so you got more! YAY! Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**-RAWR-**_


	7. Its not suppsed to go like that

Everything was in slow motion. Or at least that was how it seemed to Chuck.

He shoved the emergency doors open and his eyes began searching the room. The only person he saw that he recognized was Nate. Sitting in a uncomfortable looking blue chair, he himself looked uncomfortable. On edge waiting for the right thing to set him off.

"Nate," Chuck reached him.

"Chuck." At least he wasn't mad at him still, "its Blair."

"The baby as well?"

"Yeah, the stress from the day. You didn't help either." Nate scowled at him.

"Nate! I need to see her! I can get Charlie back!" Chuck sounded exasperated.

"What?" Nate jumped up.

"Just stay here." Chuck patted Nate's shoulder and took a few quick steps to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a soft tone.

"I'm here to see Blair Waldorf. She came in with stomach pains. She is pregnant so.."

"I'm sorry sir no one is allowed back there unless-"

"I'm the father." Chuck interrupted her.

The woman's eye bulged for a slight second; then she nodded and came form behind the counter. She pressed her name tag to a monitor on the wall and when the glass doors opened, she motioned for him to follow her. An order he wasn't going to argue about following. She lead him down a over packed painfully dull white hallway. All of these people around him, all suffering for one thing or another. A sad thought if he had time to pity them.

"She's in this room." The nurse said with a sad look before she scurried back up the hallway.

He was going to need to be more than Chuck Bass to get through this and come out alive. His fist gave three small rasps against the door.

"Come in." He recognized Serena's voice on the other side of the door. It wasn't her normal calm and collected tone either. Her voice sounded strained, as if she'd been crying.

He gently pushed the door open and took a brave step in.

He saw Blair first. Lying on the uncomfortable looking white bed. Did these people not like color? Her cheeks were so red and puffed up someone might have thought she had come in because she got into a fight. She just laid on the bed sniffling with her eyes closed. Like she hadn't heard him knock or come in.

Serena's head turned to him. She was sitting next to the Blair's bed, holding her hand as if she was a corpse that was about to get buried. Serena's eyes were tinged red from her own crying. Of course her look of remorse quickly changed to one of anger.

"What do you want?" She spat, sniffling.

"Blair," He entered and shut the door behind him. Taking quick steps over to the foot of Blair's bed.

Blair's throat tightened. What was he doing here?

Unconsciously her free hand that was resting over her stomach gripped her shirt.

She was horrid. A horrid being. She couldn't even take care of one baby and here she _was_ pregnant with another. Worst of all, the one person in the world she could never face with these facts was there. If he wasn't here to tell her he was through with her, after he found out he would be. Not that he wanted either of the babies anyway. He was back to being the old irresponsible twit lost and lonely teenage boy. Not the man who had owned up and was waiting happily for their child to be born.

"No." Blair managed to choke out, squeezing her eyes shut. Demanding that she wake-up from this terrible nightmare. Telling herself that when she woke-up Charlie would be there and would be sleeping on her chest as always. She just needed to wake-up.

"Go Chuck!" Serena shot out of her chair.

"Blair! I can get Charlie back! I know how!" Chuck completed ignored Serena.

Blair's eyes ripped open and she almost regretted it. The bright light above her head almost blinded her.

"Blair are you okay?" Chuck sat at Blair's side.

His hand touched her own. She didn't move it though. Feeling him was somewhat comforting.

"Charlie." She rasped.

"I need to know how you and the baby are." Chuck's fingers weaved into hers.

"The baby?" Blair peeked one of her eyes open to look at Chuck.

He was worried about their baby? He had found out a way to get Charlie back and he was here to make sure her and the baby were safe? Was _he_ back? Did he remember? Was he back to the Chuck who wanted to be a father?

"I'm sorry this is all my fault." Chuck's eyes lowered.

"Chuck, the baby is fine." Blair smiled and attempted to sit up.

Chuck took a sharp breath in and blinked at her, "I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

Blair's eyes retreated over to Serena's. As if she was debating answering him. Serena just sighed and slightly nodded.

"Don't hate me." Blair whispered.

"You honestly think I could?" Chuck's lips lifted into a smile.

"You might. In fact. I almost might feel safer telling on the phone…in a text…in a email from another country."

"Like hell I'm ever letting you go away again. It took me this long to get you back. This long to remember how in love with you I am. It's all because you and Charlie and our new-" Chuck leaned down and pressed his lips against Blair's stomach. "soon to come addition."

Chills shuddered through Blair.

"I'm going. Way too much for me." Serena ducked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Chuck, don't…" Blair touched his head before he pulled away. "don't say that before you hear what I have to say."

"As long as you not telling me that when I get Charlie back I can't see him, I'll still love you." He did love her. Nothing could stop that. Even a mental condition couldn't hold it back.

"Chuck, I-I- we…were-" She let out a sob.

"Hey," He petted her cheek and pushed her hair back from in from of her face with a smile. "Its okay. You don't have to tell."

She blinked at him. How could he pretend to not want to know? He knew it was something tragic otherwise she would have owned up already. He had lost his mother…his father…his memory…now…

"Chuck, I didn't lose the baby…I lost a baby." Blair bit at her lip.

She could feel his skin go cold against her own. Like someone had told him his last living relative died. Wait…

"A-ba-"

"It was twins. All the stress just…" she pulled away from him, "was just too much for the baby." She wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Shh." His arms enclosed around her. "I can't think of what this is doing to you. And its all my fault. But I'm going to fix it! I'm getting Charlie back!"

"I want my baby!" Blair wailed against his shoulder. "I want my Charlie back!"

"I'll get him back. Just please stay calm." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person!"

"No you're not. You're a wonderful person for being so strong so long. But this is where I take over and be the man I'm supposed to be." Chuck squeezed her tightly, then made her promise him that she would stay calm and with Serena. Then he promised her that he would get Charlie back and be back for her as soon as he could.

He rocked her to sleep then carefully slipped out of the room. Sending Serena back in his place.

"Jack." He spoke into his phone as he exited the building.

"Didn't expect to hear from you so soon dear nephew." Jack laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Charlie. Where is he?" Chuck growled.

"You mean this little runt who looks and whines like you? We put him in a room and he hasn't shut-up since." Chuck listened in closer and could hear the faint cries.

"Have you fed him?!" Chuck snapped.

"Not my job. He ain't my kid." Jack laughed again.

"You ass! He'll die if he doesn't eat and he won't be quiet until someone is in there with him! He is scared of being alone."

"I suppose you had better have made the right decision then."

"You can have it! Just tell me where to meet you, bring Charlie, and I'll bring the papers." Chuck slid into the back his limo.

"Good choice. Meet me in your office in an hour." Chuck could hear the grin in his voice.

"Right." Chuck ended the call.

This was the right thing to do. Blair and Charlie and their new baby were much more important than a company. Much much much more important.

-xx-

"Where is he?!" Blair bolted into an upright position when she woke-up and found no Chuck there.

"Hey, hey. He'll be back. He went to go get Charlie! We can get Charlie back! Our little man!" Serena pushed her back down by her shoulders.

"He went to get Charlie?" Blair tried to regain control of her breath.

"Yeah." Serena smiled. Her cheeks had managed to go down to their normal color.

"What did they want for him?" Blair questioned.

"I-I don't know." Serena pressed her eyebrows together. "But Chuck is taking care of it. He is getting your Charlie back for us."

"Chuck is getting Charlie back. He is ready to be a daddy. He said that he…he remembered that he loved me." If Blair hadn't been so manically depressed when she heard it she might have sprang on him. Hearing those words again made her feel so alive and regenerated.

"S, I might get it right this time. I might get Chuck, Charlie, and everything else." Something inside her panged. It hurt that she had lost a baby. Something that should never happen. There was piece of her and Chuck's love that would never be seen. Still, she thanked God for the one she had left.

_**Ahh! I'm trying to watch Left Behind while writing, I was also watching the CMAs. Go Taylor Swift! I'm glad she won. Did anyone know that Jake had a song on the Left Behind movie? Well tell me what you think!**_

_**-RAWR-**_


	8. Stand

"_**Where is Charlie?" Chuck growled as he entered into his office. **_

Jack was sitting in _his_ chair behind _his_ desk. Sitting there as if he owned it. Despite the fact in a few hours he would, it still agitated Chuck to no-end.

"Well, not here. I never promised I'd bring him. I have to keep my leverage." Jack grinned devilishly at Chuck.

"No Charlie, no company." Chuck spat.

"Now Chuck. Don't be over dramatic. Charlie is fine. I did manage to get him fed before I left to meet you. He still won't be quiet though. Blair really failed as a mother. Spoiling him and letting him keep his fears." Jack pushed some files around on the desk.

"She didn't fail!"

"Ah, but you did. As a father. You couldn't remember Charlie was your's until today right? You said some pretty awful things to her didn't you? I don't even have to have someone on the inside to know that's what you did. Are you positive he is anyway? You and Blair were fighting pretty big there before your _accident_." Jack rose from the chair.

"Of course I am! I remember my 'accident' was no _accident_. You didn't want Blair to have Charlie! So when you could never get her out alone and handle it. You went for the next thing you knew to do. You went to get rid of me, only it backfired. I ended up losing my memories, not what you wanted, but you took it. After all, I was never one to trust people. Even if Blair had told me after the 'accident' that she was pregnant, I wouldn't have believed her. Right? Worked out perfectly for you right?" Chuck slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Right." Jack smiled and lowered himself back down into the chair. "Look where you are. Leading your father's company. Do you think you could have gotten there with a woman and baby tugging at your arm? No. You should really be thanking me."

"I wasn't there for Blair when she needed me! She had to go through all of it alone! I didn't want that! I wanted to be there for her! For her and Charlie!" Chuck slammed his fist down again.

Jack rested his chin on his knuckles and scanned Chuck. He wasn't acting like a typical Bass man would in this situation. The only reason Chuck's father even stayed with his mother was because she was the best there was. While Blair was by far the best thing you might find in this area…she wasn't the absolute best out there.

Any other Bass man would have done away with the girl long ago. Paid her off or just shunned her enough for her to hate him so she would have an abortion. So what the hell was wrong with Charles Bass?

"Why bother trying to be a father now then? Blair already hates you. Everything you said about Charlie…don't think she's forgotten. She'll remember until the day she dies. Which could be at any time." Jack shook his head and leaned back in the large chair.

"Do you want the company or not?!" Chuck's eyes flickered. If he could just get Jack to follow his course of action he could break him.

"Of 'course I do. I just want to make sure you're not going to regret it. Your spur of the moment decisions usually piss you off later. I don't want to be blamed for it." Jack laughed.

"You're going to be blamed for it anyway! You're the reason Charlie is missing!" Chuck tried to reign in his temper, but was failing fast.

"He is safe. Just spending some time with his great-uncle."

"You're not his family." Chuck narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

"He is a Bass is he not? I do believe that's what is on his birth certificate. Or did Blair not tell you that she put your name in on it too? She only calls him by his Middle name really. _Charlie Henry Waldorf Bass_. I can only assume that 'Charlie' is standing in place for 'Charles'."

Blair had put his name in Charlie's? Of course when she is introducing him to her she wouldn't blurt out the 'Bass' part if Chuck didn't remember.

"Of course he is a Bass." Chuck snarled at him. If Charlie wasn't a Bass, neither was he!

"So, I'm a great-uncle. As horrid as that sounds." Jack eyes sharpened at Chuck.

"I'm having the papers drawn up. I want Charlie this week!"

"You can't face her without him can you? I suppose this would be the very last verifying if you can be a dad test. You're gonna fail though." Jack's words were laced with venom, hitting nerves in Chuck that he was sure he had killed long ago so that they might never harm him again. "How is Blair anyway? Once again, you've come close to killing her. Not just emotionally now, you go so far as to make it physical."

"Shut-up!" Chuck reached across the desk and grabbed two fistfuls of Jack's clothes, pulling him up out of the chair. "Don't let her name come out of your mouth ever again! You filthy sick bastard!"

"I've had my fun with her." Jack laughed and pried Chuck's hands from his clothes. "Its your turn now. Well, I don't know. I might find some other things I can do with her."

"Shut the hell up, Old Man! You won't lay a finger on her!" Chuck spat at him.

"Did you know she wasn't supposed to have anymore children?"

"You're full of it."

"I am. That last part was just to make you feel bad." Jack laughed.

"You'll be the head of Bass Industries by 6 pm tomorrow. I want my son!" Chuck demanded, gripping the edge of the desk to keep from beating Jack.

He wanted nothing more, aside from Charlie, than to beat Jack. Beat that stupid smug smile off his face. In fact, he wouldn't be content until he beat him until you couldn't tell he had a face. It wouldn't be an anger issue thing…just a protective issue thing.

"Does it taste weird? Saying your son?" Jack raised a quizzing eyebrow at him.

Chuck hadn't even noticed he said it. He had been so caught up in the heat of the moment that it slid right off of his tongue.

He blinked and thought back. It didn't feel weird…well it did slightly. He'd never thought about having a kid before. Now he had two. He wanted them though. Want wasn't the word. He _needed_ them. Like he needed to eat, breath, and be with Blair. These were just the necessities in life.

"No, it didn't."

"Still, I want to know. How are you going to face her? Your promise to get Charlie can't come through. So how will you face her? It's already caused her to have a miscarriage with this baby. This time it might take her."

"You'll have ownership tomorrow. I want Charlie by 12 tomorrow, 6 at the latest." Chuck snarled down at Jack.

"I suppose we'll just have to see. Tomorrow at the 11 O'clock meeting, announce your stepping down. From there, we'll move on." Jack's lip twitched up in the corner.

-xx-

"You nasty bitch." Jack spat as the back of his hand met Blair's cheek. Sending her to crashing into a chair. She didn't know where he had come from, he was just suddenly there, in the Bass hotel room she was staying in.

"Just leave!" Blair used a shaky hand to cover her now pulsing cheek.

"Why is it that you always ruin all the things I have lined up?! Chuck would have fallen right where I wanted him, had you not come back toting your little bastard it would have gone perfect." Jack grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her by it. "I don't know what makes you so special to him. You're just a little whore, who keeps getting pregnant!"

He shoved her back against the wall, pinning her there.

"I don't know what you want! Jack please leave!" She tried to shove him away, but he pinned her throat to the wall with his forearm.

"You're the only key because you're the only one he ever let close enough to him. Why? Hell we may never know. I'll make it to where if he does see you again, he'll never want to again." An evil smile crawled over Jack's face.

Fear raised in Blair's heart. No matter what was going to happen, it was going to end badly for her.

Suddenly his hand was searching for the hem of her dress, while his lips slammed against hers. His arm released its hold on her throat and roughly held a handful of her hair. Yanking it back so he could look straight down into her eyes. Finding pleasure in the tears that were pooling in them.

Blair did the only thing she could and bit his tongue, since he was trying to force it into her mouth.

"Whore!" He spat pulling away from her and threw her against the nightstand. Her stomach hitting the corner of it. She released a scream of agony and crumbled over into a ball.

Jack spit some blood onto the carpet and smiled over at Blair. He proudly strode over to her and forced her to roll onto her back.

"See what you get for interfering? The unwanted child is now, hopefully, dead." He knelt down next to her and leaned in close to her ear.

She didn't want to hear him, she tried to focus on her pain to ignore him. The pain. Her baby. She'd already lost one baby, she couldn't lose this one. Not when everything was falling back into place.

"Blair!" Serena's voice called out to her, she squeezed her eyes hut though. She couldn't bear looking at Jack anymore. "Blair wake-up now!"

Suddenly Blair's eyes tore open and Serena was sitting over her. Shock caused her bolt up straight in the bed.

"Blair what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Serena put her hand on Blair's.

Blair glanced down their hands. She'd been clutching her stomach? So was it all just a dream? Jack hadn't really come?

Relief rushed through Blair, so much so that she fell back into her pillows. Causing Serena freak.

"Blair!" She tried to make her sit up.

"S. I'm fine. It was just a dream. A terrible dream." Blair wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, after Serena let her lie back down.

"You had me scared, your were groaning like you were in pain." Serena laid down next to Blair with a heavy sigh.

"S, has Chuck-" Serena didn't let Blair finish. She shook her head no with a sad solemn face.

"I miss Charlie. Chuck promised he was getting him back. Thank God for Chuck's PI." Blair sniffled.

"He is getting him back. Just wait a while. Plus, you know Nate flipped completely right? He got the police involved. He called them right after we got you here. He believed Chuck wasn't working fast enough. He also said he was going through withdrawal. I swear he is almost more dramatic than you." Serena rubbed Blair's arm.

"Good. The more people looking for him the better." Blair put a smile on.

-xx-

What in the hell was he going to do? If Jack didn't bring Charlie back tomorrow, he was going to avoid Blair.

He downed another glass of scotch, letting it scorch a path down his throat. The thought of Blair's sad puppy face was enough to make him want to get completely wasted. Damn Jack! Why can't he be happy running Bass Industries in Australia?

"Another?" The bartender raised an eyebrow at him.

"Double it." He set his empty glass down and rubbed his temples.

Signing away his father's company, though if it works the way he has planned he'll be able to get it back; his first born is missing, kidnapped by his crazy obsessive uncle. It was worth a few drinks. Hell, it was worth an entire bar!

What if Jack didn't bring Charlie tomorrow? How long was he going to force him to avoid Blair. Worse yet, what was this going to do to Blair? She'd already lost one baby on his account. She's in no shape to be worrying about a her kidnapped child, when her pregnancy isn't going over smoothly. Just how much was Jack planning on torturing them after he got control?

Hell. It was going to be pure and utter Hell.

_**That's all I got for now. Please tell me what you think! It means the world to me when you do! Thank you for reading!!**_

_**RAWR**_


	9. Jericho

_**This one is for Butterchuck. You've helped me so much and I'm glad I've gotten to know you and your wittiness! **_

"Ma'am, we're sorry. We haven't found anything on your son yet, but we investigating every tip we get." A police chief had come in person to tell Blair the news.

Though he was trying to comfort her, each word he said just made her heart sink lower. The only net that seemed to be catching her heart was the assurance that Chuck has given her that he was getting Charlie back.

It'd only been a couple hours since that promise but Blair couldn't help but feel nervous and antsy. It wasn't that her faith in Chuck wasn't strong, but her baby was missing. That should make even the firmest foundation shake.

"Thank you, Officer." Blair smiled and then watched the officer leave the room.

Serena had left earlier, saying she needed to see Dan before she died of withdrawal but she would be back as soon as she could.

After about an hour she was around with one of Charlie's shirts. Smelling it, trying to think positive thoughts. She found that the window was a good spot to sit and wait. She could see if anyone was coming up…anyone with Charlie.

She'd tried calling Chuck several times, though each call went straight to voicemail. She pressed Charlie's shirt against her face once more and released a heavy sigh.

At that moment the hotel began to ring. Blair flung herself out of the window and rushed over to the phone that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"B?" Serena's voice came through the phone.

"Oh. Serena." She sank into the bed.

"Sorry to disappoint. Anyway, don't mess with your phone. Ignore everything from Gossip Girl." Serena commanded.

"Do you really think I care what it says right now? My baby boy is out there somewhere and I can't find him! Screw whatever garbage they're saying about me!" Blair's voice was harsher than she had intended for it to be. "Besides, Chuck never gave me my phone back."

"Good. Don't try to find out. Are you staying calm and relaxed?" Serena's tone lightened.

Calm and Relax? Those two words weren't even in her vocabulary anymore.

"You know what the doctor said! You cannot! I mean _cannot _be under any type of stress! It'll cost us the other baby!" Serena chastised her.

"How am I suppose to relax? My _baby_! You try relaxing when--"

"My baby is out there! You may have given birth to him, but Blair…he is community property. Just as much as he is your son, he is mine, and Nate's. We all love him and want to get him back! Nate, myself, and---Chuck." Serena held off on her last word. "We just want to make sure when he gets back he has a little sibling to play with. Don't you think we can worry enough? Hell, Nate is doing everything he can get Charlie back. He is practically pulling his hair out. Don't think you're the only one who is going nuts."

"Serena, I'm sorry." Blair rubbed her hand over her face in exhaustion.

"Let us worry please. We couldn't handle losing another baby." Serena sounded near tears.

"I'll try to tone it down some." Blair muttered.

"Fine. Good. Blair, Nate is on the other line. I've gotta go. He might know something." Serena told Blair good-bye and hung up.

-xx-

_With Blair's bouncing baby boy being gone, you might think everyone in their little club would be on high alert and looking for little Charlie. Seems not everyone shares that spirit though. Blair's very own, Chuck Bass, was seen drinking his mind out at the Palace bar last night. We know for fact Charlie is his…so lets hope Queen B doesn't catch him._

-xx-

"What in the hell?" Chuck stared in disbelief at the newest text on his phone. Well the newest text from Gossip Girl. He had several others from Nate and Serena. He hadn't dare open those.

He scrolled down to look at the many pictures included with the text. There he was…sitting at the bar downing one drink after the other. In one you could see the blonde tramp that was attempting to hit on him, which he ignored her.

Oh Hell…Blair had more than likely seen these.

Suddenly there was a banging at his office door. Loud, persistent, annoying banging that wasn't stopping.

"Chuck! Open the door!" Nate's voice boomed from the other side.

"Its open. Just quit hammering my door." Why was Nate here to harp about? Here in an hour he was giving away father's company, his son is still not found, what the _hell_ else is there to hear or have done?!

As soon as Chuck finished his sentence the door swung open. Nate, from the looks of it, wasn't in for a friendly or encouraging visit.

"Why in God's name were you out drinking last night?! You were supposed to be getting Charlie back!" Nate stormed across the room.

"I can explain. First, does Blair know?" Chuck shifted some of the files onto his desk into the top drawer in attempt to avoid eye contact with Nate.

"No she doesn't know! Unlike you, we care about her and the babies and are protecting them!" Nate barked.

"I do care! Don't for one second sit there and think you care more about them than I do! Not a chance! I'm giving up everything so I can have Charlie back! So I can give Blair what she wants!" Chuck argued back.

"You care so much you're drinking Charlie back home?"

"Nate! I'm giving up my father's company for this! Do you still doubt it?! Nothing could mean more to me than my father's company…not until I realized Blair is." Chuck confessed.

Nate's expression suddenly changed.

"You can't tell Blair though…she would never forgive herself." Chuck stood from his chair and rounded his desk to stand in front of Nate.

"Who has him?" Nate swallowed hard.

"Jack."

"That bastard! I should have known!" Nate kicked the desk in front of him in anger.

"I'm signing the company over to him today to get Charlie back." Chuck shoved a hand into his pocket.

"But Chuck-"

Chuck put his hand up to silence Nate, "I've got a plan. After all, Jack called from a landline phone and all phone calls can be traced. I've got someone working on it as we speak. I need you to do something for though, Nate. He should be figuring out the address pretty soon, you have to go and get Charlie. Tell the police to come too. They've got records of all the phone calls. So they have the one where Jack called me and said he had taken Charlie. Play that in front of any sensible judge and I'll have my company and Charlie within seconds of each other."

Chuck's plan almost seemed flawless.

Nate nodded his head in agreement. Anything at all to get his little buddy back.

"You and Serena are good at this worrying thing…maybe you should have kids of your own." Chuck straightened out his jacket as he laughed over at Nate.

"I'll say the same thing I said to Blair, 'I don't need them when I have Charlie'." Nate smiled back at Chuck.

"What're you gonna do now that I'm back in the picture? I'll have to make up for lost time."

"You'll just have to use Serena's Charlie time. Not mine." Nate sat back on Chuck's desk.

"Don't know how well that will go over with her." Chuck laughed again.

"Its good to have you back man. That drone who was using your body for the past year was a bummer." Nate slapped Chuck's arm.

"We have Blair to thank. Blair and Charlie that is. I'd be back in the psych-ward had she not come back when she did." Chuck took a sideways glance at the clock on the wall. "Well, its almost show time. He is calling my disposable phone, here" Chuck removed his hand from his pocket along with a cheap looking cell phone. "He is the only person with the number so if he asks for verification say 'hamster dance'. Then go get Charlie!"

"Hamster dance?" Nate echoed Chuck.

"Don't ask, it was on the television for some reason." Chuck shoved the phone into Nate's hand and patted it.

"Don't screw this up."

"You had better not either."

_**That's all. I wanted to post something, sorry it took so long. NOW **__**SOMEBODY**__** HAS TO UPDATE! Ha-ha! Just so you know, I've struck a bargain up with Butterchunk. An update for an update. 8D YAY! Just a few more days until the new episode. Can't wait! Tell me your thoughts! By the way...each chapter has been a song title. :) Has anyone ever heard of these songs? If you want artists names just send me a review or message saying so. Thanks!**_

_**RAWR**_


	10. Break it

Sleep was something that wasn't coming around. No matter how sleep-deprived she was, she couldn't force herself to sleep. Medication didn't work, soft playing lullabies just made her cry, boring herself just kept Charlie in the front of her mind, when she tired planning for her new baby she wanted to find a hole and stay in it for pushing Charlie out of her mind, being in public was just annoying, Serena coming over and staying with her was just a blasé feeling. Nothing helped. She needed to have Charlie there. It'd just been a few days ago that Chuck promised to get him back. But those few days seemed to be like years.

Serena had warned her that if she didn't relax, that she was going to superglue her eyelids shut and whatever else it might take to calm her down.

"I at least want my phone." Blair complained, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Don't ask me, Chuck had it." Serena handed her the warm milk that Blair had been pushing away for the past half hour.

This time Blair took it with a sigh, "Where is Nate as well?! He was supposed to come back at some point!"

"Won't you go to sleep already?" Serena asked as Blair to a long gulp of the milk. "I'm tired of listening to you nag about your phone, then Nate, then Chuck, then you phone some more. You've not slept a wink this week."

"Sorry I'm so annoying." Blair yawned.

"Don't start the pity me crap. Just drink and go to bed."

* * *

"Hamster Dance." Nate spoke in the phone Chuck had given him.

At his statement the man on the other end of the phone began pouring out information into his ear. Nate kept up the best he could and did manage to get most of it. Except where Jack was and how he had been treating Charlie.

"Are you sure Charlie is there? And I can get the police and get him?" Nate asked.

The man answered with a sure sounding "Yes."

"Thank you." Nate said but the man had already hung up.

Hailing a cab and calling the police telling them where to meet him was wall easy.

It was the long drive there that was annoying and uneasy. There were too many cars. Way too many damn red lights. The cab driver wasn't going to break the speed limit no matter how much money Nate offered him.

Finally, thirty minutes later, they were there. Charlie was inside this building. From the outside it looked like a old warehouse. One that hadn't been put into use in years. Just the perfect place for a creep like Jack to hide.

The cab driver didn't bother to hang around. As soon as he was paid he peeled out of the parking. Leaving Nate alone. The cops might be here soon, then again, what if they didn't show up at all?

Still! Charlie was in there. And he'll be damned if he was going to go one more minute without him!

With his will reborn, Nate shoved into the building, half expecting to be taken out then, but he wasn't. He almost gagged on the old musty smell that suddenly attacked him. Through his coughs he examined the area. Fear began rising in him, was he going to have to search the entire place? It was huge and there wasn't a single sign of life being there. At least there wasn't until he heard the billowing laughter of a man coming from the floor below him. The basement? Jack was keeping Charlie in the basement of this place? If Chuck didn't have him thrown in jail, Nate was going to kill him. Hell, he might just do it anyway.

His eyes found a small stairway that led downward, his feet rushed him over to them. Quickly, he raced down, once he reached the bottom his eyes found a well lit room. He sheltered himself behind a large pillar and continued to watch. A large man was sitting in front of what he assumed to a television, another was lounged in a recliner reading a magazine. Then his eyes found him. They had him in a separate room, with the door open, letting light shine in on him. He sitting in a large crib, holding onto the bars, cheeks swollen from tears, his usually bright brown eyes were now sad and lost. It almost broke Nate's heart looking at him. How could they do that to Charlie?

Charlie moved and regained Nate's attention. He pulled himself up using the bars and tried reaching through the bars. Then in a sad, new voice Nate had never heard he cried, "Mo-m-ma."

"Shut the door. Hate it when he watches the TV. Every time he sees a brunette all he screams is 'momma'." The man reading the magazine mimicked Charlie.

With a grunt the large man got up and slammed Charlie's door closed. As Charlie began to cry Nate almost lot his mind. His anger, hate, and rage was suddenly too much. So what if he didn't have a weapon? All he had to do was shove the fat one down and he couldn't get back up, an easy punch to the jaw and kick to balls would handle the other.

Just then the a noise came form the stairwell Nate had just left. His head snapped in that direction, his heart beating jaggedly in his chest. He watched as someone started coming down the stairs with swift soft steps. Not making a single noise.

Nate's fist tightened as he stepped back into a shadow. Had the police showed up? Or was there someone else coming to join those bastards?

Finally the person reached the bottom, "Nathaniel," he whispered with a hiss, "your white jacket sold you out."

"Chuck?" Nate choked.

"Shh!" Chuck grabbed Nate's arm pulling him further into the shadow. "Jack never showed. I called the PI and he told me where to come. How many are there and where is Charlie?"

"Two as far as I can see. In that room right over there," Nate pointed at the room where Charlie's cries were coming from.

"Nate, if I distract them can you get Charlie out of here? The limo is just around the corner outside." Chuck whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but dude-"

"Nate. Just get him out of here and back to Blair. I'll meet up with you later." Chuck instructed running across the floor. Once into a well lit area he found a large vase, painful memories he had to push away, came rushing forward. He slammed it to the floor with enough force for the sound to echo through the entire place.

Nate watched as the two men suddenly jumped up and came rushing to where Chuck was standing. Their backs to Nate, providing him the perfect timing to run and get Charlie. His feet carried him swiftly and quietly over to the closed door.

He could hear Chuck calmly talking with the men. Asking them what they were down here guarding. How much they wanted for it.

Luckily, the door didn't creak when he opened it. Charlie's teary bloodshot eyes blinked; then they lit up.

Nate put his finger over his lips to signal for Charlie to be quiet. An order which Charlie obeyed with no fuss. Nate lifted him from the crib and tucked him under his jacket. Just as quick and quiet Nate left the room. Seeing Chuck still had the men well distracted with his blunt business offers, telling them that Jack and him were business partners.

Chuck smiling and nodding as if he were really what he made himself out to be. His eyes locked with Nate's for a split second. In response, Nate nodded firmly then continued up the stairs. Charlie clinging tightly to his shirt under his jacket.

Just before Nate made it out the door, two gunshots rang out. Making him freeze in mid-step. Charlie was suddenly wailing under his jacket. Did Chuck have a gun that he hadn't seen? Or was it---

"Mo-m-ma!" Charlie wailed.

"Shh. We're going to momma." Nate patted Charlie's head and continued out the door. He kept running until he had finally made it to the awaiting limo.

Once inside heard the screeching sirens of the police coming. As the limo jerked to a start he pulled Charlie out to make sure he was okay. Aside from the tears streaking down his face he did seem to be fine.

"Its okay little man. You're safe now. Momma has been waiting on you." Nate cooed to him, and continued to until he fell asleep against his chest.

_**Okay I know I say this a lot but I mean it. I'm sorry it took so long! The whole charger thing. Anywho, thanks for reading! So who got shot? I want to know opinions! And thanks for voting on the song thing still, its almost time to shut it down. Check out my new story "Midnight Wings" as well! Until next time! 4 ½ more days!**_

_**RAWR**_


	11. Hovering

Blair stirred slightly in her sleep. Her body was starting to get stiff after sleeping for 14 hours straight.

"_Mo-m-ma_." a small voice called out to her.

Drat! She had been sleeping so peacefully now Charlie was in the front of her mind again. He was calling her 'momma'. His voice was exactly the way she had always thought it should have sounded. Thoughts of dread suddenly came flooding to her, what if she never got to hear that voice? What if she never got to see him again?!

"Mo-m-ma!" the voice called louder as someone began pulling her hair.

Eyes slid open slowly, but once they caught glance of what--or more correctly who--sat in front of her, they couldn't open fast enough.

"Charlie!" She bolted up and scooped him up into her arms.

Stealing him from Serena in the process.

"Mo-m-ma." He repeated to her tugging at her hair again.

"Oh my God! Charlie! Yes, baby, it is momma. Oh my goodness!" tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged Charlie close to her chest. "Momma is never going to let you go ever again. My poor baby. Momma missed you so much!

"Serena! He said 'momma'! Why didn't you wake me up when he got here?"

"Nate brought him by like two hours ago. He'd been asleep up to this point, but he woke-up and started yelling for you." Serena stroked Charlie's dark curls gently.

"Where are Nate and Chuck? I didn't think Nate would leave Charlie. And Chuck was back to father-mode." Blair bounced Charlie against her.

"Nate was here. He said Chuck was supposed to come as well, but Chuck never showed. Then the hospital called."

"And-"

"I can't tell you."

"Serena you don't tell me and I'll get even more stressed." Blair adjusted Charlie in her lap and glared at Serena.

"Chuck got hurt while getting Charlie. Blair please don't freak. Dang it. You're already doing the freaking face." Serena shifted uneasily on the bed. How was she supposed to tell Blair that Chuck had been shot in the right shoulder and somewhere in his chest. And now he was in a unresponsive coma? This was Déjà vu of last year all over again. Only this time there was more at stake. Charlie was involved, the new baby was, and Blair's sanity.

Serena watched sadly as Blair's eyes slowly began to shrink back down to normal size and her drawn back look faded.

"Is he okay?" She choked out finding a way to pull Charlie closer to her.

"I don't- know." Suddenly Blair's happy tears were replaced by sobs hidden in Charlie's clothes and tears being soaked up into their material.

"I need to see him. He needs to know that Charlie is okay. That we have our son back!" Blair slid out of the bed, still holding Charlie against her.

"Blair listen-"

"Serena." Blair's voice was sharp, "We're going to go see Chuck with or without you. I need to thank him for getting my baby back. He needs to see our son! Are you coming or not?"

"I'll go." Serena caved and went to dig through her closet. Something black maybe? Or would that make her a bad person for assuming that?

In the next room, she could hear Blair cooing playfully with Charlie as she picked out clothes for him and herself. Telling him that they were going to go see 'Dada' and how happy that him would be happy to see them he would be.

* * *

"Blair," Nate stole Charlie from Blair the second he was within grasp, "what're you doing here?"

"Well, we were here to see Chuck but you've taken the main reason. Nate, I've gotta thank him for getting my baby back."

Nate's eyes retreated to Serena's. She shrugged and shifted uneasily.

"Um, Chuck can't get any visitors right now." Nate stammered adjusting Charlie so he could sit behind his neck.

"Why not? What happened?" This time when Nate looked at Serena she had hard look. As if when this was all over she would kill him. Then she would get all of his Charlie time.

"There was an accident when we were getting Charlie. Chuck got hurt. The doctors said they want him to rest up so they are only letting family back there." Nate stated as he carried Charlie off to the ER playroom.

"What happened? I want to see Chuck!" Blair turned to Serena.

"Like Nate said, only family."

"So I can go in?" A new voice entered their conversation. One that sent chills riveting down Blair's spine.

"Jack, wasn't expecting you here. After all, Chuck hates you." Serena put her hand on her hip.

"Well. I heard Chuck was shot-"

"SHOT?!" Blair's voice boomed.

"Yes, shot." Jack sneered at Blair.

"How in the Hell did he get shot?" Blair hissed.

"Meddling more than likely." Jack signed a clipboard on the ER desk and then told the nurse who he was and who he was here to see.

"I want to see him!" Blair grabbed Jack's arm before he went on down the hall.

"Don't touch me," Jack snatched his arm back, "You should've have been screwing him so much and made him marry you. _Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free_. By the way, my condolences about your condition, must be hard being a single mom with such a dead beat for a dad. Hey, if I go back here and decide to pull the plug at least you can have the disgusting pride you hold dear in that, you were the only one he cared enough to actually let you have his kid. I'm sure he and his father funded many an abortion."

Blair's hand fell limp as Jack swatted it away and continued on back. What did he mean by pull the plug? What was wrong with Chuck that he had a plug keeping him alive.

"Wait!" She caught the nurses attention. "He is my husband! Please let me see him!"

Blair twisted her gold banded ruby ring around to make it act as a wedding band.

"Very well ma'am, just follow me." The nurse smile and motioned on.

"You little lying whore." Jack whispered in her ear so the nurse couldn't hear.

"You're not getting alone with him. Last time you almost killed him." Blair quietly hissed back.

"Its just like last time. Except that he won't wake up and tell you he forgot everything. He just won't respond at all. Him being in a coma and all."

He was in a coma? How on God's green earth did he manage to get into a coma?

* * *

Three hours later, Blair felt as if her heart was shattered and the only thing holding her together was Charlie and her current baby.

A dark cloud hovered over her as she exited Chuck's room. He hadn't done anything. Not even a finger twitch. Thank God, she had told Serena and Nate to take Charlie home and stay with him until she gets there.

"Damn. You can't win for losing." Jack followed behind her.

"I hate you. This is your fault!" Blair stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"I fail to see how-"

"You're miserable and misery loves company! Chuck and I were happy and you just couldn't stand it! We're gonna make it out of this though. He'll wake-up and get better. Then Charlie, Chuck, me and the baby will all be one big happy family."

Jack laughed and shook his head, exiting the hall into an empty room.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Blair marched after him.

Blair continued her rant while Jack's back stayed to her.

"You're one stupid whore." He turned and cut her off in mid sentence, he raised his hand and backhanded her across her cheek. Knocking her back into the bedside table. "Where do you get off talking to me like that? You're the one the keeps getting Chuck in these messes. You and those damn brats."

Blair mind was locked in a state of shock. No one had dared ever raise their hand to her except for Serena. Under her hand her cheek was pulsing and throbbing like she had never felt before. She wasn't even listening to Jack's accusations anymore. Her mind hadn't fully processed that she had been hit or that Jack was whirring back for another one.

He grabbed her headband and yanked it out, taking some of her hair with it.

"I'll teach you to meddle where you're not needed anymore." Jack growled in her ear.

"No!" Blair screeched as she raked her nails up his arm, drawing blood.

Jack released her for a few seconds and that was all she needed. She forced her legs underneath her and she scrambled out of the room before Jack could grab her.

Luckily in the hall there were a few people and Jack couldn't do anything. Blair's feet were leading her absentmindedly somewhere, but it wasn't to the exit. No. Instead they lead her back to Chuck's room. Machines beeping around him, bandages across his chest, but he was Chuck. Her Chuck. The love of her life and father of their children.

"Chuck!" she fell into the chair next to his bed, where she had been sitting earlier. "Please come back! I need you! I can't make it without you! Charlie needs you and so does our new baby!" She wailed against his arm.

After she had emptied herself of tears, she just talked to him with her head laid down on the bed next to him, playing with his fingers. She told him everything she had experienced in France. All the plans she had for the future for them. What a cute picture perfect family they were going to make.

With one last heavy sigh, she told him that she would be back later, but right now she needed to go home to Charlie.

"I love you, Chuck Bass." She kissed his forehead and smiled weakly down at him. As she walked toward the door, her hand grazed over his arm. But when her finger reached his hand, there was movement. She froze instantly and turned to look at him.

"Chuck?! Oh My God, Chuck! You moved your finger!" She grabbed the rail on his bed, "Chuck! If you can hear me, do it again!"

There was a long delay, maybe she had imagined it. Then it happened. His finger twitched again. New hope sprung up in Blair. Chuck was fighting and was winning! He would be back in no time!

"Charles Bass, you're just full of surprises." She spoke through teary eyes. "And I love you for it and more."

* * *

_**Blame it on the loser in me. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Just one day of school left! Of course I'm going on the ½ day so whatever. LOL. I forgot to mention this last time but Ed Westwick and Jackson Rathbone are in a movie together along with the girl who played Samara in the Ring. Its called S. Darko and it's a great movie! Weird but totally worth looking into. Review if you please!**_

_**RAWR**_


	12. I can still feel you

"Did I ever tell you that when I was pregnant with Charlie, that all I wanted to eat was Ramen noodles? I know, I normally wouldn't eat them, but I just couldn't stop eating 'em. My dad ordered truck loads of them to the house. Week after week that was all I ate. Everyday I thought it was going to be the day I finally got sick of them, but it never happened." Blair rattled on to Chuck's sleeping form as she was setting Charlie up a place to color on the couch that sat in front of the only window in the room. "Finally, when little trouble maker here was born. The cravings stopped. Isn't that right, baby? Tell Daddy."

Charlie beamed a happy smile up to his mother as she put his crayons and coloring pages down in front of him. He picked up the blue crayon and let out a shrill of laughter, waving it around in the air.

"Boo!" He laughed as he began digging the crayon into the paper.

"That's right!" Blair smiled as she petted Charlie's dark curls. "That's blue. Wait, Charlie don't eat it."

This had become a daily routine over the past two weeks. Wake-up, take a shower, wake Charlie up, give him a bath, make a small lunch( or have Dorota make it) gather Charlie some things to do, then go to the hospital and sit with Chuck. Blair always found something to talk about while Charlie was bust coloring, playing with little toys, or watching TV. Today she had ventured into her pregnancy food with Charlie.

Blair took the crayon from him and scolded him for trying to eat it.

"Mom-m-ma!" Her scolding stopped when his eyes began to water and his arms reached up to her, pleadingly. How was she ever going to be strict on him if he kept using these antics? Worse, what if he teaches his little sibling that same tricks?

"I'm sorry." What she was sorry for she wasn't sure, but hearing that she was made he laugh again. "Now this time don't eat your crayons. Color with them."

Charlie laughed up at his mother for a few more seconds then dove into his coloring.

"See, Bass? I need you for when he wants to be difficult with me." She sat in the chair next to Chuck's bed, turned so she could watch Charlie as well. "He gets more like you everyday. I didn't want to see it at first. I just wanted to think he would pick up Nate's habits." Chuck's finger twitched at that statement. "But he never did; except for boats. He cant get enough boats."

"Mom-m-ma! Rah!" Blair's eyes fell to the floor where Charlie was pointing. Seeing his red crayon sitting on the floor she released a sigh and slid out of her chair to her knees and crawled to the crayon.

"Mrs. Bass?" A sudden voice caused her to jump and hit her head on the table hovering above her.

"Yes?" She grumbled rubbing her now throbbing head. She stood to see a man dressed in a dark crisp suit standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, to come here like this, but it seems this is the only place to find you."

"Its fine." she lied, "just what is it?"

"Its about Mr. Bass. Even though we have no official documentation that you two indeed entered into marriage. You seem to be the closest person too him. Before this accident, Mr. Bass, signed papers to give Bass Industries to his uncle, Jack Bass."

The news shocked Blair. Why would Chuck give Jack exactly what he wants?

"I had no idea of this." Blair's jaw sagged some as she handed Charlie his crayon and then gave her full attention to the man.

"Well, he did. The only problem is he forgot to sign one line and him being in the state he is now, it would be most helpful if you would sign as his _wife_," the man's eyes fell over to Charlie who was once again trying to eat his crayons. "because he can not run Bass Industries in a coma and Jack has proven himself very worthy."

"I sure as hell will not!" Blair exclaimed, marching over to Chuck's bedside.

"Ma'am." He fully entered the room and stood on the opposite side of Chuck's bed. "Its for the good of the company."

"Chuck is the only one who can run that company! I wont sign it over to Jack! Not even with my last breath!"

"This is what Mr. Bass wanted." The man tried to explain.

"I don't believe that." Blair countered with a glare.

"I have the papers with me. Please, don't make this huge thing. Mr. Bass might not be here for much longer. Since he can hear us now, wouldn't you like to have him rest peacefully knowing that his father's company is in good hands?"

"Leave. I don't want you to come back. Chuck isn't going to die. He has too much to live for." Blair snapped, jabbing her finger towards the door.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll be in contact." He bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Don't bother. I wont return your calls or emails or texts or anything else." She continued to snap at his disappearing figure.

Once he was completely gone her eyes shot to Chuck's face. She watched as his chest would rise and fall slowly, partly due to the breathing tube harbored in his mouth. Then she noticed the slight stubble gathering around his mouth and chin. She was going to have to have that taken care of. Chuck hated being untidy, unless of course-

She cut her thoughts off. She shouldn't think that way with Charlie in the room. Charlie who was her baby and---eating his crayons again.

"Charles Henry Waldorf Bass! Momma is gonna take away your crayons and not give them back this time." Blair snatched the crayon from his mouth and wagged her finger in disapproval.

Charlie only laughed at her and clapped his hands.

"Just like your dad. I can never say no to either of you." She forfeited the crayon back over to him then returned to her chair.

"Chuck please, tell me you weren't signing your father's company over to your asshole uncle." A horrid taste filled her mouth with just the mention of him.

When he didn't respond, as she knew he wouldn't, she sighed and suck lower into the chair.

"Chuck, I need you so much. If you can hear me, fight. Prove all of them wrong. Charlie needs his father and I need you too. I love you Chuck Bass." Her voice broke into a whisper. The throbbing from the back of her head had only gotten worse. "I have to go for now. Charlie wont stop eating his crayons and I want Dorota to look at this nasty knot I feel coming up on the back of my head. So I will be back later."

The sad truth was, Chuck could hear her. Every word that had fallen out of her lips every second she was there. He heard all of them. He could only generate the energy for a few twitches though.

He could hear her now, talking to Charlie about scolding him when they got home and he wasn't allowed to act like this after the new baby was born. That was going to have to be a good big brother.

He held onto her voice long after she left though. He always did, just as he would do this time. He would replay her voice talking to him about Charlie and replay Charlie's shrills of laughter when she would address him.

This day was different from the other days though. Because now she knew. She didn't know all of the details, but he knew she was hell-bent on finding them out. Why did that damn lawyer come? Sure the coma state had thrown he plans into a pause for the time being, but he could still have everything put in play as soon as he got out of it.

"Say bye to Daddy." He heard Blair say from a distance. She must've been at the door. Leaving him alone here. He couldn't blame her though. After all Charlie was trying to ingest crayons and apparently she has found a way to hit her head on something.

But his ears picked up something else as well. She was humming. That tune he knew it! She had been humming it to every time after they had had sex! His memory gates flooded open, attacking all he senses at once. He could feel her touch, while she petted his hair, as if she were doing it right now. He could smell her skin, as if she were standing over him. He could see her with his eyes closed. All because of that little tune!

Then suddenly all he could see was a bright piercing light. Blair's humming and Charlie's laughter was gone.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he was in a hospital room. Alone. A bright light hanging above him and a window producing more light into the room. Was it over? Had he just came out of his coma?

He attempted to lift his arm. It felt heavy, as if he had been sleeping on it and lost all blood flow. That damned physical therapist was paid big bucks so that when he did wake-up it wouldn't as hard to adjust.

Still. If this was true and he was awake, Blair would be back later. She could rest easily and happily knowing the biggest issue of her life was back _to life_. And he could finally get Jack. Get Jack and send his jackass to jail to rot! He just needed to get the feel in his arms so he could call his PI and Nate.

* * *

_**OmG! Just a few more chapters and I think this one might be over! That means my poll will finally be closed. LOL Sorry sorry sorry it took so long to update. My job, my life, my family….pick something and insert it into why I didn't write. I hope you enjoyed the **__not that much of a cliffhanger__**. Please tell me what you think!**_

**RAWR**


	13. Holding out for you

_**Greetings! Here it is, what might be the final chapter. Which in turns means, if I post something after this it is poll results. LOL. I really am sorry I haven't updated. My job, my life…Michael Jackson died, Billy Mays died. The summer has been epic, just not all good epic. Well, without further adew here is the chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

_Thunk._

_Sploosh._

The contents of Blair's hands emptied themselves onto the floor when she walked into Chuck's hospital room and saw his bed empty. Trembling hands went up to her mouth and throat. One to hold her scream in and the other to refuse to let it out. Where was he?! She'd been here not even five hours ago! He was here then! He had been in the now empty bed!

She felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

**This wasn't happening**. It couldn't be.

Her knees gave way to her weight and sent her crashing to the floor, her white stockings now soaking up the coffee she had just spilt.

"Please. No. No!" She bit her lip to avoid crying to loudly.

"Blair?!" His voice! He was here! He was alive!

Blair's head snapped up to look where his voice had come from. It wasn't a dream! He was standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning on it really, in his flannel plaid print PJ pants and white muscle T-shirt.

"Oh my God!" She shoved herself onto her feet and ran over to him. "Chuck! You're-you're-"

"Awake?"

"Alive!" Blair wrapped her arms around him as tight as he could.

"Blair, where is Charlie?" Chuck asked with a grunt at the sudden tightness around his ribs.

"With Serena. She is taking him to her place for a while. Just long enough that I could come over here and stay with you. But now you're awake! Oh my God!" She nuzzled her face into his chest, "I was so worried when I heard you got shot! And then Jack said such awful things!"

"Jack? When was he here?" Chuck didn't remember ever hearing him.

Blair slowly turned her head up to him, even with mascara streaks steaming down her cheeks she was easily the most beautiful person he had ever known.

"Only in the beginning. I had to lie to get back here or he would have killed you! I had to tell them I was your---nevermind. All the matters is your are awake and alive!" _Wife_ had been the word that started all this trouble.

Chuck knew what she was going to say and it stung him that she was afraid to.

"Blair. I need you to go stay with Charlie and Serena for a while. I have a few things that Nate and I need to see to. I promise I'll be home by dinner." Chuck pushed a few stray hairs from her puffy wet face.

"Leave you? Not a chance in hell!" Blair's eyes narrowed at him.

"Come here." With a suppressed struggled he guided her over to his hospital bed. "Lie down and breathe for a second. Just listening and not talking."

Without a reluctant fuss she did so.

Chuck waited until she was situated and took her hands; then sat next to her.

"I screwed up last time. I didn't protect you and Charlie the way I said I would. I paid the cost for that too. I didn't get to know our son for almost the entire first year of his life. And those are important times for babies and parents. Its when all the bonds are formed. And I missed it, without knowing it, I missed our first child's birth, first steps, and all of that." He squeezed her hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not letting it happen again. Charlie didn't get the father he deserved."

"He had plenty of _fathers_. Nate, my dad, Roman, and Cyrus. He doesn't need anymore 'fathers', he needs a **daddy**." Blair informed him before he hushed her again.

"I'm going to be one. I'm going to be the best one there is." Suddenly, Blair's heart was hitched in her throat. She had just looked into Chuck's eyes for the first time since they had opened. They weren't clouded by misunderstanding or lost in the woes of life. They were set and stern. Smoldering to the unprepared, like her. "Right now, though, I need you to take care of yourself, Charlie, and-" he bent to her stomach and kissed the material over it, "our newest addition."

Heat rushed from the bottom of Blair's feet to the top of her head. Her face changed to a beet red color when Chuck laid his ear against her stomach, listening for something.

"Sorry to interrupt, but-" Nate's embarrassed voice entered the room, "Chuck we need to go."

"Blair, what're you doing?" Chuck raised his head and smirked down at her.

"Going to Serena's." Blair stammered as she jumped up from the bed. "Love you." She kissed Chuck's cheek.

"Love you too." He squeezed her hand one last time.

"See you later." Nate commented as she hurried past him and out the door.

"Bye." Then she was gone.

"Dude!" Nate let out an heavy sigh, "you're back!"

"Yeah, with a full agenda. You call the phone company?"

"Did. They said it would take about an hour to pull it up and have it sent to you." Nate explained while he handed Chuck the bag he had brought.

"A change of clothes. Thank you! And could your get a nurse to clean up that mess? Blair-"

"No need. I'll get one." Nate laughed and made his way back out of the room, avoiding the coffee and bagel mess.

"Perfect." Chuck shut his laptop and took in a sigh of relief.

Jack couldn't see this coming. And with the information Chuck had just e-mailed to the police, everything Jack's ever hidden was going to bust wide open in a matter of an hour. All Chuck has to do is sit back and watch.

"Now you're sure he is at the palace bar right?" Chuck questioned Nate.

"The party has moved to his suite."

"That's fine. I told them the suite anyway." Chuck smiled inwardly.

"Why don't you just go own to Blair's? I mean it will be all over the news when it happens so…"

"You're right. Plus, just sitting here is driving me crazy. I need to see Charlie."

"Away we go?"

**Major bomb.**

**This has to be the biggest adult scandal outside of…anyone! Freshly cuffed and thumb printed, Jack Bass is in jail. Charges? Kidnapping, drug abuse, fraud, solcitation, and what else? Who cares. Everyone saw him get escorted out of the Palace; high as a kite. **

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl**

"This is what you had to do?" Blair shoved her phone in Chuck's face.

He unwillingly looked away from where he had been playing with Charlie on the floor and to the phone.

"All it took was a phone call to the phone company to pull up the call Jack made when he had taken Charlie. All the evidence from the women and the boozing and the drugging. And tada, no more Jack." Chuck turned his attention back to Charlie.

"Seriously?" Blair's mouth gapped open.

"Seriously. Now, I've another issue on my hands." Chuck sat up and pulled Charlie into his lap. Blair looked down at on the floor from where she was sitting on the couch.

"What issue?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know we've pretty much screwed this 'in love' theory up. The whole: sex, hate, get together, play games, had a kid, yada yada. But, lets patch this part up. Since we already have, Charlie," Chuck tickled him, sending Charlie it shrill fits of laughter. "And our baby in the making." Chuck's hand extended out and tickled Blair's stomach, making her giggle and retract from him. "What is the one thing we're missing?"

"I don't know. Tell me."

"A wedding. The _wedding_ of the century." Chuck smirked.

Blair held in a gasp.

"I cant think of a better place, than here. With our children. In what could be a future home for us." Chuck held his smile.

"You cant be serious."

"Once again. I am. Blair we cant fight fate forever."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Blair Waldorf, do you want to marry me? Spend forever with me. Sleep in my arms every night, let me be in our children's life, everything that comes with the gold bands."

"I…"She swallowed hard, "Of course I do, Charles Bass." She had a teary smile on her lips.

"Then tomorrow lets start planning." He pulled her down to him so he could kiss her.

Chuck fumbled around in his pocket and pulled at a Tiffany diamond ring and slid it onto Blair's trembling finger.

"Mom-m-ma! Dad-da!" Charlie shrieked happily and grabbed a fistful of each other hair.

"Ow. Ow." Chuck winced.

"Get used to it." Blair laughed and began to pry Charlie's fingers from her hair.

* * *

**_?!?!?!?!?! Your thoughts?! OmG! Sorry, I was going to have all day to write this, but my sister wants to go into work for her so I got kind of rushed after the blast. LOL_**

**_ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME THROUGH OUT ALL OF THIS! _**

**_RAWRx1000000000000000000!_**


	14. Results and new poll

Results are up.

The winning song for Chuck and Blair is: _Invisible_ by **Taylor Swift.**

The rest of the order is from 2nd to last.

_To make her love me_ by **Rascal Flatts**

_I'm only me when I'm with you_ by **Taylor Swift**

_Dont give up on me_ by **Ronnie Freeman**

_Starting now_ by **Chuck Wicks**

_What if you stay_ by **Chuck Wicks**

_Bad for me_ by **Danielle Peck**

_Lets give them something to talk about_ by **Bonnie Raitt**

_We werent crazy_ by **Josh Gracin.**

Now, on the new poll, I need to know:

**To write the _wedding_?**

**Go vote.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RAWR**


End file.
